First Christmas
by DarkDanny
Summary: It's the Quarian equivalent to December 25th on Rannoch. Shepard decides to attempt to give his new family a Christmas they will never forget. Shepard/Tali
1. First Christmas

**Well, I'm back. I had this really big desire to write Tali/Shepard after I accidentally clicked on Last Rites by Pepoluan. if you haven't read it. Don't. Not because Pepoluan is a bad writer, he's goddamn great writer, I'm not even kidding. But the ending is absolutely the worst damn thing I've ever seen as a Talimancer. I wanted to cut my eyes out it was so bad. Here's to not being able to wait til it gets moved to th****e next pairing... :p**

**Edit: Pepoluan, I'll cut you a tiny bit of slack. After washing my eyes with industrial strength degreaser and bleach. You definitely did catch me off guard. Though, considering your history with Shep/Miri, I should not have been surprised. :/**

**Okay, so on with it eh?**

* * *

**First Christmas**

...

"I get what you're trying to tell me. But I just don't think you understand."

"So I'm ignorant now about my own daughter?"

Commander John Shepard, galactic war hero, first human Spectre, all around respected badass felt an aneurysm coming on. Disagreeing with his wife about how to raise their girls always gave him a stomach ache and a massive migraine. That coupled with her pulling sex out of the bedroom and keeping him on ice for day after day usually meant John was incline to agree with Tali'Shepard more times than he'd care to admit.

This time was different. Shepard couldn't care less about what he'd lose. He was fighting for his little girl. It was more important than sex in his eyes. At least that was what his mother, Hannah seemed to drill that it was into his head last night when he spoke to her. she took her duties as grandmother to his children very seriously. It didn't matter if her son was getting any, only that her granddaughter was happy.

He inwardly groaned. Tali'Shepard was a nightmare to get angry. She stood there; Arms crossed, her bright eyes were slits as she scowled at her human husband. Teeth were showing, a sign of her more primitive instincts kicking in. Fierce devotion to her family. Any sort of criticism of her child rearing and there was going to be hell to pay. Husband's included.

It wasn't like he was asking for a lot either. He had just felt that perhaps it was time for their girl, Marissa to go to school amongst her own people was something that everyone had a right to understand who they were.

Shepard groaned inwardly. This had to be the worst first attempt at a Christmas with quarians ever.

"Tali, you know if the situation was reversed and we were on Earth, I would want Narja amongst her own people, learning about her culture, her heritage and most importantly her place in the galaxy." John started up again, taking a step closer to Tali, his eyes never leaving hers, "Well Marissa isn't quarian, no matter how much you want her to be."

"I don't WANT her to be a quarian!" Tali snapped back furiously, "I just don't to send her off to a planet thousands of light years away from her mother, you bosh'tet! What about Narja? she's going to be heartbroken to think her big sister wants to leave her for such a long time!"

Shepard snorted and chuckled, not noticing how dangerously rigid Tali had become from his mocking outburst.

"Jesus, you'd think I was getting Garrus to sign her up to join the Turian foreign legion or something! Send her off to fight batarian's and free slaves by age 8!" Shepard exclaimed with humor etched in his voice "She's 6, she goes to school and you know what? She's expressed an interest in being with people like her to me."

Tali's anger vanished as quickly as it came. She would be pacified, for now. John had a small timeframe to work his magic.

"Tali, she's in a super minority here on Rannoch." Shepard continued seeing now that after an hour of arguing finally he managed to pull a punch on Tali's argument could never recover from. "Do you want to know how many humans there are here? Dozens. She's maybe seen humans other then myself and her grandparent about ten times. She's probably feeling different now. Quarian child are reserve like their parents. Right?"

Tali nodded so John pressed his advance.

"Human children are hellraisers the moment they can walk and form complex thought. They fight, run, scream and play violent games that always ends in tears." Shepard shrugged mildly, "It's how they become well adjusted humans, apparently."

"Narja is just like Marissa, John, shes just as wild." Tali interjected, walking over to him, her hands reached out and took Shepard by the smiled, his hands rubbing her side, attempting to comfort the pouting quarian

"Narja has a mom and dad who kills Reapers and a human sister, of course she's going to be strong willed." Shepard gently pointed out, annihilating Tali's weaker argument. "But at least she has similarities with the other children, at least she's not called out for having different hands and feet or finds speaking Khellish without a translator difficult."

"I think I'll be having a discussion with a couple of parents about that." Tali muttered, her voice angry with the thoughts of children teasing her daughter about things she couldn't ever change.

Shepard smiled as he noticed Tali working herself into an angry rant over the issue. He allowed the anger to course through her for a minute or so. Most people thought anger made people angry. When it came to Tali, it only served to make her look even more gorgeous. It exemplified the pure passion she was made of.

Yes, this was the Shepard family. A family born from the burning ashes of the Reaper War. Shortly after the galactic victory over the seemingly indomitable killing force. Shepard saw to it that Tali would be his wife. Something that only took Tali a fraction of a second to accept.

It had been a simple wedding. Few, if any were invited. It did not bother either of them. Tali and John were people simple desire, they hadn't the desire for anything extravagant. All they wanted was just two people exchanging vows. As much as Shepard wanted to provide Tali a quarian ceremony. there weren't exactly any quarian religious figures or ship captains that could provide a marriage.

Instead they got John's mother, Hannah over to preform the ceremony. Much to Tali's shock and dismay, Zaeed Massani of all people was his best man (John nearly having to pay the mercenary to do it) He knew the mercenary well enough to know that no one would ever find out about the marriage until John and Tali were settled down into a simple life and ready to talk about it. Call Zaeed what you want, one thing he did know was how to follow Shepard's orders.

With one obstacle down, it was time to book passage on the nearest quarian vessel to Rannoch. But before they could get to one they had stumbled across a heartbreaking sight.

An orphanage for those who's parents, who's family died in the war. It was in that moment that Tali and Shepard decided they would start a family. If they could rescue one life from the pain of being without family, then they would do their part.

The choice had been difficult. At least, it had been until Marissa Rachel Doyle. A six month old baby girl, orphaned when the Reapers attempted to destroy New Canton. Both her birth parents were navy, both her parents died repelling the attack, one of the first major victories against the machine threat.

With some smooth talking on Shepard's part and a flash of his Spectre credentials, John and Tali walked out of the orphanage with baby Marissa wrapped firmly in a blanket and securely in their arms, nether one of them willing to give the other more time with the infant.

When Shepard and Tali reached Rannoch. John decided that he would build a house for them, just as Tali's misguided but loving father had secretly promised her from birth. After staking out and purchasing a dozen acres of land by one of Rannoch's seas, he went to work laying the frame of their new lives. With Tali by his side as they built together.

It did not take long. the task taking only Months until finally the home was built. The architecture was a cross been traditional quarian ground design and human customary second floor. Finesse and sophistication, coupled with practicality. It bridged both cultures that the interspecies family had now.

But it wasn't enough. Tali and John longed for another child. As much as they both would kill to have a child together. It just was not an option. Not at that time at least. So, together they put in a request for an adoption of a quarian child. And, a year later, Narja'Osora was introduced to her big sister.

John looked up, meeting Tali's eyes. He smiled. For finally being at peace. For finally not waking up everyday knowing someone would die by his hand. The wars he waged were over. He knew that his fellow N7's, Spectres and his teams were probably laughing at Shepard's evolution into a family man.

He didn't care. This was exactly what he wanted.

He felt soft hands move up ad graze his cheek. Tali snapped his attention back to her. She leaned in close, allowing her lips to graze and travel up his neck. John moaned, his fingers touching the front of her neck as well, his hands falling and grazing the top of her cleavage, hidden half way with the night robe she was wearing. This was going to be good. Christmas sex sounded like a good new tradition to hi-

"Daddy!" Narja suddenly screamed loudly blowing the mood set between the adults, running towards her father, jumping on his back and pulling herself up. With a single move, he placed his arms around Narja and swung her around sat her in his arms. Narja looked up at John, her grin bright.

"'Rissa says there's presents but nothings down there... where are they?" She asked, her voice innocent but the message was clear. She wanted Christmas presents. Now. Tali's lips were formed into a frown but Shepard couldn't help it, he chuckled. The first spoiled little quarian, he loved it.

"They ought to be down, did you check hard enough?" John asked his baby girl. Narja shrugged, her lips puffed out into a big pout.

"Yes Daddy." She whined, "Gramma Raan said we don't get any presents, we've been bad, is that true?"

"Yes Daddy," Tali said, crossing her arms and putting her weight on one hip, watching John for an appropriate answer,"Lets hear why there are no presents under the tree?"

John shrugged, shifting Narja's weight in his arms. "Well" He started, giving his girl a smile, "Santa Claus has to fly from Earth to Rannoch you know. He'll be here soon enough, do you understand?"

With a long dramatic sigh. She nodded and placed her chin over her father's shoulder. John turned his head and offered his hand out to her. With a smile Tali took it and led her husband and daughter out of the bedroom and down to the family room. Both parents listening to the babbling of the four year old with mild interest. At the moment the married couple were making eyes at each other. It was a form of mental sex the two had whenever one of their girls decided to interrupt them.

Tali smiled, and turned her head as they entered the family sitting there on the couch, with her adopted granddaughter, Marissa on her knee was none other than Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay. She looked up briefly, her weathered face looking at the family proudly before turning her attention back to the human on her lap.

"Hello, Grandmother Raan. I'm glad you could make it." Tali spoke softly, her lips in a smile. Marissa turned her head and smiled hugely at her Daddy. Quickly she climbed off her "Grandmother's" knee and ran to her dad, latching on tightly to his legs.

Tali rolled her eyes. Such a daddy girl as John had once called it. A big suck up was more like it. How John got tricked by his girls into doing anything they wanted she'd never know for sure. Whatever it was it most have been some sort of reaper like indoctrination power those two possessed.

"Dad, where are the presents?" She said, letting go of John's legs and wrapping her hands behind her back. Her bright blue eyes looking into her father's and captivating him instantly.

Tali sighed and snatched Narja from John. This was always how it begun. a simple question turned into a massive demand that John was too weak willed to resist. Honestly, Tali was surprised John hadn't choked on his tongue yet, he got that stupefied. Slowly, Tali sat down on the couch next to Auntie Raan, giving her a one armed hug.

"Tali," Shala begun,"I see you have your hands full. Is this Christmas thing going to become standard?"

Tali shrugged, kissing the top Narja's head.

"Perhaps," She spoke plainly, resting her head against Raan's arm, "it seems so wasteful, Cutting down a tree, importing decorations from Earth and waiting on this one called 'Santa Claus' to bring us highly expensive presents."

Tali glanced back to her humans, both engaged in excited chatter about Christmas traditions as if it had been her birthday all over again. Tali turned her head back, sighing slightly.

"But I think it may be worth it." Tali continued softly as Narja buried her face into her chest, "It was so rare for us to do anything fun like on the Flotilla as you know. Partaking in this sort of extravagance is a change, too be honest, I kind of like it."

"Besides, John is right." She finished, idly watching Marissa smile.

Shala tilted her head.

"Right about what?" she questioned from the girl she considered to be her own daughter. Tali shrugged again, her expression melancholy.

"Marissa lives on Rannoch, Shala," Tali explained, distantly, "we have nearly isolated ourselves from outside species while we build. Because of that sheltering, Marissa barely gets to appreciate or actively participate in human cultural activities. She rarely has access to humans other then her father."

"You're worried that she may be lonely?" Shala whispered gently, "Feeling different perhaps?"

Tali nodded softly.

"She's been teased before." Tali spoke darkly to the admiral, "John has seen it. She takes it and dishes it back, like she ought to. But, it's not right. She deserves... She deserves so much more then what I... we can just provide her, here on Rannoch." The mother sighed, her eyes, downcast in thought, "She needs to spend some time with her own people as well."

"Well, Tali, it appear as if you already know the answer then." Shala sagely responded, "When she is old enough, an education amongst humans may be your best bet."

Raan smiled and leaned in closer to Tali.

"Now," She begun, "off of these discussions, I would like an explanation to what this _'Christmas'_ is exactly."

There was knock on the door, which made Tali smile knowingly at her looked down to the small quarian on her lap.

"Be a big girl and answer it?" She asked her little girl.

Narja nodded and climbed off her mommas lap. Slowly she walked over to the her mother a curious look she turned back around and reached up high to pull the knob, opening the door up for the person waiting. Narja stepped back and looked up.

"HO HO HO, MERRRY CHRISTMAS!" The figure in the doorway roared out loudly. Narja's luminescent eyes widened at the sight.

Narja slowly looked the man over. Big black boots. A red and white jumper, a massive belly, a red stocking hat with a white puffball hanging off the tip, a pair of glasses and a massive white beard covering his mandibles. he looked back down at Narja curiously.

"Who are you?" Narja asked shyly, taking a step back from the man.

The figure in doorway the took a step forward, his mandibles spread into a smile.

John Shepard looked up, is face completely bulged out at the sight. This had to be the most ridiculous yet completely endearing things he had ever seen in his entire life, he did not know it, but right now he was turning the same shade of light purple that Tali was from suppressing the urge to scream in utter hilarity.

It was a Turian Santa Claus.

More importantly. It was a Garrus Vakarian, Turian Santa Claus.

John was shaking now. Sure, he asked for Garrus to do it, but this was unfathomable to anything he ever imagined. Tali's eyes widened at the sight of the scarred turian. She thought that Shepard and her agreed to ask Kaidan Alenko to be the one who'd be doing it. Joker even! But Garrus?

"Well," Garrus explained slowly, using his mitten covered talons to gesture the human girl over to him, who stood there in utter shock. "I am Santa Claus, and from what I understand this will be your first Christmas, young ladies."

Narja and Marissa nodded mutely. Garrus just smiled from behind his beard yet again. Tali's eyes were wide at the sight. She looked over and saw her husband standing there, purple and shaking like a lunatic.

"I thought Santa was a fat human?" Marissa questioned, earning a chuckle from Santa Garrus.

"You must be little Marissa Shepard, correct?" He asked with false curiosity. Marissa nodded hard, blue eyes wide still.

"Yes, sir." She whispered respectfully.

Santa Garrus smiled and trudged to the couch. Much to her dismay, Admiral Raan was now sitting next to the turian. Garrus reached out and pulled little Narja into his arms and sat her square on his hard lap, a hand around her shoulder. Marissa followed, taking a seat on his other leg.

"Well, that's just it Miss Shepard," Garrus started in a jolly tone, "long ago turian's stumbled across humanity, they had heard of the story of Christmas but it was getting harder and harder for old Saint Nick to deliver the boys and girls of Earth their presents, expanding birth rate being how it was."

Shepard inhaled, this certainly wasn't what they had planned, just a simple in and out was what Garrus was looking for, something Shepard was willing to obliged. It had seemed, however, that Garrus perhaps was more into his role then neither had anticipated.

So John took a seat on the floor next to Tali, this he had to hear.

"So In their infinite kindness, the turian people approached Saint Nick and offered to take over for him." Garrus continued, eying Tali and John knowingly . "You see, their brightest minds had determined that in order for all the presents to be delivered, The human Santa Claus would have to travel at over the speed of light, something humans could not master until over forty years ago. Plus it would be hard task to do and pretty cruel to those poor reindeer, right?"

Marissa thought about the statement and then looked back up and nodded in agreement. Tali glanced down to her husband and slid off the seat, taking a seat next to him. Slowly, she leaned against him and whispered into his ear.

"_You have an interesting choice for Santa, John."_

Shepard smirked and leaned against her, whispering right back.

"_Well,"_ He said lowly_, "it could have been Wrex, but he opted out at the last moment. Something about his people needing him."_

Tali's hand formed a ball which she bite hard to in order to suppress the giggling she wanted to do at the thought of thousand year old Clan leader decked out in this horrid human fashion statement.

"So, the turian's decided to elect a man to assist poor Santa for this task, as well as for all the colony and shipborn children out in human space. Dear Marissa, Sweet Narja." He finished, his mandibles spreading widely, "I am Saint Niccrus of the north pole of Palaven, here to deliver all of you...YOUR PRESENTS!"

The two girls cried out in excitement, bouncing off the turian, who stood back up and walked back over to the front door. The children watched eagerly as the turian turned around, a massive sack of presents over his shoulder. As he reached them, he stopped and gave the elder girl an appraising look.

"But, I must ask you Marissa." Garrus Clause spoke, "How come you made my naughty list this year?" Marissa looked ready to protest but Garrus cut across her. "I know what you did. While I'm impressed, My human employer needs to know why and to make sure you are indeed worthy of these gifts."

Marissa shifted uncomfortably. Between Garrus Claus, Grandma Raan, her parents and little Narja staring at her. She felt like she was in the hot seat.

"I kinda blew up Quala'San nar Vernais's doll." She whispered, not noticing her daddy looking at her proudly, "She was being mean and I had firecrackers."

Garrus' small eyes widened, He did his best not to break character by telling her just how proud Uncle Garrus was of her actions. After giving himself a moment to control himself, he spoke. "Well...That sounds...kind of reasonable." He admitted, but quickly added, "Perhaps next time use your words, however. Violence gets you into trouble more often then not."

Garrus turned his attention over to the small quarian, looking at him brightly. "As for you Narja," He told her, patting her shoulder, "you've been an angel as humans say, So, you may open your gifts!"

With that Santa Garrus opened the sack and carefully allowed it's contents put onto the floor next to the Christmas girls cheered again and hugged the turian, thankful for the gifts giving to them and their family.

"So long children!" Garrus Clause exclaimed as he stepped back from the girls, "I shall see you next year!"

Garrus backed up towards the door, watching in wonder at the sight. Of Marissa hugging her mother, Narja tugging the Admiral down to sit with her on the floor. Shepard was the only one looking at him a small smile on his face for the turian, His eyes were watered up with tears of happiness. It was obvious to Garrus that an unspoken _Thank You_ was on his lips.

Garrus smiled back. With a final step, he back himself outside and closed the door. He only stood there for a moment before he turned around and trudged back up to his Hovercar, pulling off his hat as the house faded in the distance.

For years, he had watched friends and loved ones die around him. The only constant in Shepard's life had been war. For six years, from his initiation as a Spectre, until the Reaper threat was destroyed. He had a family. a family who fought by his side and stayed there when times got time got tough. He watched his friends die. Miranda, Thane, Jacob, Williams and countless others.

But it wasn't what Shepard needed. Not really. War was no stability. As nasty and as powerful as Shepard was, he was no Krogan, lusting solely in making war on people, enemy or not. No. He wanted something visceral, he wanted a life away from the chaos and horror of what he did for his entire adult life. This family had was a family that asked him to compromise who he was for people who was always questioning him.

No, Shepard needed a family that did not ask to kill for him. He wanted a family where the only thing expected of him was love whether it be romantic love between him and Tali or the family love he shared unconditionally with the children he was raising. Where the only compromise was over bedtime and the amount of sweets the children got.

Garrus brought up his omni-tool. Deciding to message John.

_Shepard, _

_I'll see you in a few hours. I'll bring some drinks. You soooo owe me for this._

_-Garrus  
_

He sent it along and sighed as he stepped into his vehicle. He gave the home one last look before firing up the engines and pulling out of neutral. He was happy for Shepard. John had finally found what he was looking for after such a long time.

A true family.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. You may be asking yourself why in the hell I wrote this. Well Hear are three reasons**

**A/ I needed to take all the fluff in my system and compress it into one giant overload of teeth rotting, diabetes inducing story. Right now in everyone of my more serious stories, I'm at point where I need to be very serious while writing, so accidentally slipping up and pouring fluff in the stories will wreck the plot. plus I wrote sic thousand words of intensity. I needed something to refresh myself.**

**B/ Christmas is dope**

**C/ It's Garrus dressed as Santa Clause. There's been cowboy Garrus, why not Santa Garrus. I was seriously considering Wrex as Santa but, alas, it would have probably ended very nasty, scarring Narja and Marissa forever.**

**I am thinking about continuing this, but like I always say, I have priority stories to write**

**Read and review!**

**Thanks**

**DarkDanny**

**Edit: After much debate, I revised Jack's death  
**


	2. First Visitors

**Well this came faster then I planned on writing. Oh well, it's here, it's released, Thank you all for your support. I hope this next one is as good as the last. a little less funny, but humor will go up and down.**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

...

Tali had to admit it, perhaps this Christmas celebration was something she could definitely get use to.

With a fire blazing merrily and snow falling outside of their home. She could definitely see the appeal to humans. The holiday was a simple one by itself. It didn't feature massive ceremonies like quarians did when a holiday of theirs arrive. It wasn't a solemn affair, or an all out wild blast. It was about family and friends coming together after a long year and resting for a few days.

John laid, outstretched on the couch, Most of the presents from Santa had been opened. Only an hour or two had past since Santa Garrus made his glorious debut on Rannoch. He could feel Tali, laying flat on his body giggling still at the sheer absurdity of the situation.

No one was indoors, other than the married couple. Auntie Raan had taken the girls into Telra'gani, the nearest port city in the vicinity. There waiting was Hannah and Jack Shepard. While Tali knew Hannah and considered her to be in good relations With John's Mother, Jack was an enigma rarely seen by his quarian daughter-in-law. He was the general in command of John's old N7 unit.

It made life for John difficult from what Tali could gather. Like being an admirals daughter. People assumed John and her got where they were through petty nepotism. It wasn't the case at all. If anything, Jack Shepard was harder on his son then any other of his marines. That was the reason he rose through the ranks. not Handouts, through pushing himself to the very limit.

Tali had only met the man a handful of times. He was always preoccupied by work, to the where Tali was sure that her father soul had latched onto Jack after his death, same work ethic, same kind of dedication to their species. Although there was definitely one thing different. He had a streak of good nature once his defenses were lowered. Polite, well mannered and never quick to anger. And just like Hannah, the grandchildren were paramount in his life.

And, just like John, he too was easily charmed into committing murder for those girls.

"John?" She breathed, her sharp teeth nipping at his ear playfully as her body continued to rub and grind up and down his leg, "I'm sorry about this morning, you were right, I was just being childish."

John looked her over and gave her one of his best ladykiller smiles.

"That's a first." He murmured loud enough for the quarian dry humping his leg could hear. Her mouth formed in to a scowl as she slapped him across his cheek harder then she intended.

"Miserable ass." the quarian grumbled as she attempted to pull herself away from her husband. Shepard barked out a laugh and rolled over, pinning the lithe woman against the couch and underneath him. He smirked at her as he watch her expression became surprised.

As Shepard slid his hands around her wrists, pulling them over her head and onto the couch arm, he said. "Yeah, I might be, you like it though."

He kissed her, not soft either. when they were in situations such as this, soft kissing never did anything. It may have been sweet, romantic even, but it was hard, nearly painful kissing that always turned this quarian on in the end. As much as she loved sweet gestures, That sort of kiss was how she knew that John meant business with his advances.

"John, the children, they could be home at anytime." She protested weakly as her hands tightened on the couch arm. She wasn't even fooling herself anymore. She wanted this just as much as he did. The thoughts of her girls, aunt and her mother and father-in law catching them becoming less and less a concern.

"Children get scarred, Tal," John breathed out her pet name, his mind foggy as he unbuttoned the nightwear's top buttons. His lips working more and more frantically against her goosebumped skin, "It's apart of the whole growing up thing. Might as well be us doing the scarring, at least we can explain it away."

Tali moaned softly, her toes curling up. It may have been three years since she last had to wear her suit regularly on Rannoch. But it still felt like the first time the two had been together on the Normandy.

"How? Claim we were merely fighting naked?" She purred, her elongated canines sticking out of the side of her top lip and was biting the bottom one hard in an attempt to not make unplanned noises. Shepard shrugged his teeth now teasing her breasts.

"Get on top of me," He commanded distracted, "That way, I'll say you won our fight. You'll finally get all the love and awe from your kids." With a grin he added, "I could live with that."

If Tali hadn't been so turned on, she probably would have smacked him across the mouth. Instead, the woman obliged, her body rolled out from under Shepard and back on top him. She did not care about the stupid grin on his face. Her only kissing him and the sensation of her breasts against his Ski-

The front door burst open, standing in it was Narja, looking hurt and very peeved off. In an instant, Tali's flung herself up off of her husbands body and wrapped her robes tightly around her unbuttoned night blouse. Her face was completely flushed as she turned to face the first young girl entering the house and sitting by the unwrapped presents.

"Maaaama, Marissa stole my Omni-tool!" She pouted, not noticing that her parents were shaking with uncontrollable annoyance.

"Did not!" Marissa protested the accusation, disabling the omni-tool and tossing it to her sister, "I needed to borrow it, I wanted to to play Alliance Corsairs 7!" She sniffed and teared up as she sat at her daddies feet, eyes downcast to the floor, "Dad..." she added, putting a nice little show on for daddy "she was hitting me!"

Tali rolled her eyes as she noticed John's dazed look vanishing into one of concern for his little angel. He turned his head over to Narja, looking ready to reprimand her for hitting. At least that had been the plan until he noticed Narja sat there, tears welled under her eyes as well. He gritted his teeth, completely caught up in a bind between his two girl. The mother rubbed the bridge of her noise. Was she really going to have to be the bad mom and punish them?

She sighed, wishing John had the backbone he had when he took on Reapers, Collectors, rouge Spectres and anyone who dared to stand in his way. Even now he was audacious. But the moments those two turned on the waterworks, the easy going daddy always came out.

There was adamant talking coming from just outside, causing Tali's ears to peak up. With an inhale she stood up, just in time for Auntie Raan and Hannah Shepard stepped through the doorway, traveling bags in hand. Hannah paused at the door and gave Tali and John an appraising smile each.

She was... well she was beautiful. nearly every time Tali spent time, her ashy brown hair was pulled up in a tight bun or a braid. making her look so much sterner looking then her demeanor expressed. Of course, having served with the Alliance since she was 19 may have had something to do with it.

But today, her hair was flowing down to her shoulders and clad in a feminine black dress as well as a shocking usage of make up. Especially for military personnel. Tali shifted uncomfortably, suddenly feeling very under dressed

"Tali, John. I'm glad to see you two again." Hannah spoke as he left her bag by the door ad walked over to the couple. Giving a hug and a kiss for her son and daughter-in-law, She stepped back and gestured to Shala'Raan.

"Admiral Raan was just telling me all about Palaven's Santa Claus dropping by here." Hannah said addressing her son just as Narja stood next to her, taking Hannah's hand. John chuckled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I politely informed him that it be his last Christmas if he continued to stay away from Rannoch." He returned, earning a laugh from his mother and Shala. Tali merely smiled as she wrapped an arm around his waist, knees still shaky from their most recent attempt at sex.

"So where is Jack?" Tali questioned, noticing that no one else was with them, "I was under the impression he'd be with you."

"Your impression was right," Hannah said in a flustered tone, "however when we stepped off the ship we were greeted by the Alliance attach_é _to the Quarian defense force. He said that the military is pushing to reorganize their strike force teams into some sort of N7 based unit."

Hannah rolled her eyes and gestured to the couch, Tali nodded so the older woman took seat adding, "Dad being dad just had to help. I got a message from him though, he said he'd be over in a few hours."

John grunted and turned away. Annoyed by the Generals duty first attitude. Tali could certainly sympathize with her husband, being in nearly the exactly sort of relationship with her father, when he was alive at least.

"Can I get you two anything?" Tali spoke finally, playing good host. Shala shook her head. Hannah smiled knowingly and shook her head as well. John's wife was still anxious for approval from his mother, she should have realized that Hannah was not someone who wanted to be waited on, especially not by her daughter.

"We'll be fine, Thank you Tali. "Hannah spoke softly, with a mild grin she added,"How about you two get refreshed. I could smell sex the moment Narja opened the door."

Much to Tali's dismay, John gave out a long barking laugh pretty much confirming it for her mother-in-law. Tali could feel herself burning up as she attempted to keep control of herself, despite all three adults grinning at her knowingly.

"Keelah,You...I...It... it was not what it seemed..." Tali tried to explain away, "Jo-John thought he'd...he'd well get..."

As Tali attempted to stammer out a response, Hannah only laughed harder as she waved her hands off towards the upstairs. Shala too was now chuckling, much more reserved then Hannah but she definitely sound the reaction highly amusing to her.

"Go on, Tali, if we get hungry I know where everything is." Shala assured her. Tali stopped her stammering and gave each of the adults a nod before all but running up the stairs and into her room.

"John, you're a horrible, horrible husband." Hannah sighed as her laughing subsided, "Tempting that poor young woman like that down here while knowing full well I'd point it out."

John narrowed his eyes at his mother, who merely smirked. "Excuse me? I'm the bad one?" He asked disbelievingly, "At least I'm not the one whose talking about sex in front of my kids, your grandchildren!"

The human glanced down to find Marissa and Narja completely engrossed with their toys to even care about the conversation. With a sigh of his own, he leaned down on one knee and kissed the top of each girls head.

"You two behave for Grandma Shala and Hannah, otherwise you may be answering to Grandpa Jack. Okay? You think Mommy's mean? Grandpa is worst!" John stated to the girls. Marissa and Narja looked up from their toys and nodded in understanding. Hannah merely snorted.

"Grandpa Jack is an old softy for grandchildren. Softer then you are." She mused loudly. Shepard groaned and bit back a response that could definitely have gotten him in trouble. The General's a softy? when the hell did that start? Instead he turned face and walked upstairs to join Tali.

"Don't tell the girls that! They need some fear, fear I just can't provide!" He cried back to mother as he ascended the stairs. Hannah chuckled and leaned back into her seat. She patted the couch, silently asking the elder quarian to relax with her.

"John is very quick to spoil those children, is that normal for humans?" Shala'Raan inquired, her eyes monitoring the excited chatter between the two children with mild interest. Hannah grinned and nodded.

"It certainly is." Hannah confirmed for the quarian, "More often it's the father, though. Mother's always have to play the bad guys, men can't handle that role. You ask that poor woman and I'm sure you'll see it's the case."

Shala chuckled once more. She didn't have to ask. She was certain she already knew the answer.

...

* * *

...

Fireplace was a no go. Smoke meant fire, last thing that the agent was going to do was get burnt. The inflitraitor gazed in the window again. Shepard's children had their backs turned. The two adults watching over them would be of no concern. They were no match for the likes of the skill the infiltrator possessed. The armors, suits sensors picked up the bugs planted in the house from previous recons. The parents were in the shower. Most likely they were making love.

It would be a perfect time to strike. A perfect time to take those children.

The infiltrator crept through the falling snow as quickly as possible, it not want to leave tracks. Pressing her back up to the backside of the house, she looked in. No one was in the kitchen, the window was unlocked. Here was the infiltrator's chance. The agent cracked open the window and slid inside skillfully. Piece of cake.

And John Shepard was considered a protective parent? Seems he got soft.

Slowly the agent moved, tiptoeing as careful as possible. The suits Camouflage system was working like a charm. As the agent crept through the hallway, laughter and talk became louder and louder. Good, everyone was distracted. A perfect strike chance.

The Infiltrator hid behind the entrance way to the living room. Grab the children and neutralize the adults if necessary. This couldn't fail. With a deep exhale the infiltrator counted down.

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

The agent charged into the room, running silent. The targeted children were still completely unaware of the presence. Closer and closer the figure came until finally, the Agent scooped up the Children. Screams erupting from their little mouths. The quarian and the human adults were now aware and standing up frantically.

The agent rematerialized, a massive grin on her face for her two adopted nieces.

"AAAAUUNT 'SUMI!" Narja screamed first, throwing her arms around her human aunties neck. Kasumi Goto grinned at her most favoritist girls in the galaxy. Both Marissa and Narja were still shaken pretty good from the surprise. Good. By her ancestors, was she ever going too get a earload from Tali. It did not matter to her. having those two girls hug her like this was the best feeling in the world. Well, Galaxy more like it. That was besides the point.

"Well, well, well," Kasumi spoke brightly, falling down on the floor to keep Marissa and Narja in her arms. "You two are growing up sooo fast! How has your first Christmas been so far? Are you two having fun!"

Kasumi smiled as both Marissa and Narja enthusiastically spoke about how awesome their morning was. Slowly the master thief looked up and gave her smile to the two adults. A shocked quarian admiral Kasumi had come to treat as if she were her own mother and a human woman, her eyes hard and had what looked like a pistol in her hand.

"Sorry for the startle" she spoke, sounding enthused. "These girls like surprises. So I shock them whenever possible. Right girls?"

"Don't be mad granma, We're okay!" Marissa assured Hannah. Hannah gave her granddaughter an appraising look before finally sitting back down and placing her compact pistol away in her thigh holster.

"Miss Goto, you nearly scared me into an early grave." Hannah muttered, trying to reestablish her cool head. Kasumi merely grinned even looked down at Marissa and Narja.

"Think I did good you two?" She asked pseudo nieces brightly. The quarian and human sisters nodded brightly. Kasumi laughed and pecked their cheek dramatically before letting go of them. She placed her hands into her suits pockets and retrieved two large handfuls of candy, one hand for Levo's the other for Dextro's. She looked at them carefully and then placed them in their hands.

"Only eat the ones you got, no trading!" Kasumi gently ordered, patting Marissa's cheek. The girls nodded and ran to the kitchen, cheering at yet another Christmas gift they got. Goto grinned. That had pretty much secure her death sentence at Tali's hands.

"You must be John's mother, Hannah." Kasumi spoke, bowing her head respectfully, "I'm sorry for the scare, but I'm, like, the cool aunt. I have to live up to that reputation you know."

Kasumi took a seat on the loveseat, her hands wrapped around her knees as she smiled to Shala'Raan.

"Shala, A pleasure as always." Kasumi stated nodded,a ghost of smile on her face.

"Seeing my granddaughters floating in midair and potentially in serious trouble should have kicked in my instincts," Raan informed the human seriously. "you could have been seriously injured from me. But, it had to be you... I am unsure if that is a good thing."

Kasumi chuckled, leaning back into her set and into a relaxed position

"Definitely a good thing." Kasumi confirmed for the Quarian, she gestured to Shala's feet and added, "Those things hurt. I know from experience."

"Yes Kasumi," a voice called from behind her. "Do tell us why you know from experience."

Kasumi stiffened and turned her attention towards the staircase. There Tali stood, her arms crossed as she stared at the human, John stood several steps behind her, looking just as worried as Kasumi was feeling. Kasumi bit her lip and then turned back to face Hannah and Shala.

"Well, I ah..." Kasumi stuttered out, wringing her hands, "I might have stolen Marissa for an hour right from Tali's arms when she was an infant."

Shala and Hannah stared at the thief with wide open mouths. Kasumi smiled as she watched Tali from the corner of her eye approaching the thief with casual rage in her posture.

"Yes you did," Tali said agreeing with the nervous woman, "and did you ever do that again?"

Kasumi looked up to Tali in mock indignation.

"Why I'd never!" she cried aloud as she stood up from her seat quickly to confront her best friend. Tali stared at Kasumi hard before finally breaking into brilliant smile and wrapping her arms around her friend.

"I knew you would've learned," Tali exclaimed as she buried her face into her second best friend's shoulder, "Hello Kasumi." she whispered much more softly.

"Tali, John, how is the simple life treating you?"

"Well enough" Shepard returned as Kasumi engulfed him into a hug next. Tali smiled and glanced into the kitchen, finding Marissa and Narja sitting at the table, two large handfuls of candy in front of them. Tali's eyes went wide. Suddenly very worried about Narja and Marissa trading candies. There had been accidents involving accidental swapping of food. as it turned out, Marissa was okay with dextro consumption. she'd get sick, but not bad. Narja on the other hand nearly went into anaphylactic shock once attempting to consume some sort of levo based meat.

"John supervise the candy eating will you?" She asked her husband. John glanced back towards the kitchen and nodded. He gave Kasumi a pat on her shoulder and departed to join his children, perhaps guilting some candy from the both of them, his cybernetic implants making him capable of duel consumption. Much to Tali's pleasure...

As John left, Tali crossed her arm and stared intently at Kasumi. Kasumi scrunched her neck up and shrugged.

"What kind of aunt would I be if I hadn't brought those two a load of candy?" She demanded to know from the mothering quarian.

"An aunt who cares about their poor mother." Tali retorted back, in a playfully sharp tone, "When they get sugar in them-"

"They get hyper," Kasumi interjected, allowing Shala and Hannah to pass by in order to join John, "but then they crash, c'est la vi. No harm done."

With a sigh Tali plopped down on the couch, pulling her legs up. she had no clue what _c'est la vi_ meant but she'd be sure to ask later. Her mind wandered off to the conversations going on in the kitchen.

"I take it that you're still crazy for him, hey?" Kasumi suddenly spoke up. Tali snapped her head back, catching a ghost of a smile from the thief. Tali nodded rigorously. She loved him, how could she not be _'crazy'_ for him.

"John?" Tali confirmed, "definitely."

The female smiled approvingly,"Good to hear," She said, "it's rare in this galaxy to find someone so compatible with each other. You're a very lucky woman."

"Trust me, I know." Tali quickly agreed with Kasumi, she shrugged and smiled, adding, "Sometimes, I just get ... worried that I'm not enough. I've been out of this suit for three years now and I think that I'm less then some of the people in the galaxy he associates with. I know it's might be me being stupid."

"It sure is." Kasumi agreed, smiling as Tali smacked her thigh, "But still concern is okay, it's when you aren't concern that things are in trouble. so long as you don't let it get to you. John is a good man annnd he has his priorities mostly straight. Remember that."

Tali nodded, watching as Kasumi fell into a peaceful trance, watching the fire crackle from the wood being burnt in the fireplace. Tali softly blushed and suddenly felt very embarrassed. It was painfully clear to her now that something had been bothering her friend. She felt like she was a bad friend for not asking sooner.

"How have you been, Kasumi?" Tali asked the woman curiously. Goto broke her smiling trance and shrugged at the quarian.

"I'm good," She returned mildly, with a mischievous smile, she added, "I committed a heist a month or of back. Asari statue to one of the goddesses, not sure who though. I had a lot fun."

Tali looked at her in disbelief. They had been friends for so many years now. Why didn't Kasumi trust her? What made her willing to listen to everyones dirty little secrets but not opening to relieving her own secrets tension?

"Kasumi. I've known you for eight years. Don't try to lie to me," Tali returned sharply, cutting through the thief's protective layers she had always had set up to keep her safe from probing question such as these.

Kasumi looked at her friend in silence, it seemed like she was looking for the right words to express herself for her best friend.

"I'm a little blue, not literally of course." She quickly added as she noticed Tali look at her as if she had sprouted a second head, "I'm kinda sad. Christmas isn't my strongest suits, still. I would like start having good ones. When I heard about this thing that Shepard was throwing, I thought... perhaps I could start having good ones again.."

Tali frowned, "Why do you have bad ones?" she decided to ask her.

"Keiji." She whispered to Tali, her hand turning into a spider crawling on the back of the couch, after a moment of watching it, she retracted her hand and gave Tali a smile clearly of reminiscing. "His last gift for me was a novel, a book in fact. Of Mice and Men, second edition even."

Kasumi exhaled sharply, as if it had been a laugh. She looked back up to Tali. Nothing in her face said she was laughing. Not at all.

"No, actually it was his second to last gift." She whispered, sliding off her hood and rubbing her bangs from out her eyes, "I woke up to the book on my bedside table and Keiji's dead body in our safehouse's living room."

Tali gasped, her eyes softening. Kasumi allowed a false smile, as though trying to stop her friend from feeling too was a failure.

"Do you know what it was about? The novel?" The human inquired from the quarian before the woman could wrap her arms around Kasumi. Tali froze and pulled herself shook her head, Earth literature was still a mystery to her. That didn't seem to faze Kasumi though.

"It's about a two men on Earth, trying their best to survive in a world in the midst of a massive economic depression." The thief whispered, a faint smile on her face as noticed Tali leaning in to listen.

"One of the men, George. He takes care of another man, Lennie." She continued, resting her hands now in her lap, "Lennie suffered from Mental disabilities. It got George in a lot of trouble, to the point where even Lennie kind of questions it, wonders why he hasn't been placed in a home for his kind. But they both have a dream of running their own farm, way from all the chaos. At least Lennie did. George was the realist, he knew it never happen. But, he kept the dream for his friends sake."

"One day... Lennie accidentally killed a woman and fled from the scene ." She went on, her voice monotone, "The woman's husband in his rage and grief gathered a group to find and kill Lennie for what he's done."

Kasumi trailed off, her head hung as she drifted off to long distant and forgotten thoughts. She didn't notice Tali's bright white and bluish haze illuminating from her eyes widen as she took in the tale Kasumi was telling.

"Do they escape? Tali dared to whisper. It was loud enough to catch Kasumi's attention. Still, however, the Thief didn't bother to look.

"_We're gonna have a cow, and some pigs, and we're gonna have, maybe-maybe, a chicken. Down in the flat, we'll have a little field of alfalfa...__For the rabbits._" The woman quoted softy, there was a moment of silence before Kasumi looked up.

"No," she said, shaking her head, "George shoots and kills Lennie. But it was out of love, George loved Lennie so much that he couldn't allow what would have happened to him had the others got him. He killed his brother because he didn't want him to suffer" With that she allowed an exhale, not noticing Tali's shock for the story and shock at Kasumi's mood, distant and melancholy.

"There are times," She admitted, her eyes meeting Tali's, now red and puffy from unshed tears, "where I wished that it had been me to kill Keiji. What happened to him... no one deserves that ending..."

Kasumi choked loudly, It was her attempt to suppress her cries to be heard in the kitchen by her pseudo nieces. At the same time, Tali and Kasumi tossed their respective arms around each other. One offering her unyielding support, the other one desperately taking it.

"I-I...I Don't I don' t know what to do Tali..." She mumbled into Tali's arm, her breathing ragged, "I just _can't_ move on, no matter how hard I-I try. I can't, No matter how hard want to."

She really hadn't known what to say. There was nothing too say really, "I'm so sorry," Tali whispered gently, her hand touching the womans head as she held her like she was one of her own children. Together they sat in silence for what felt like good half an hour. Tali spent time whispering sweet reassuring words, in both English and Khelish to the human.

At one point Tali had looked up, she immediately noticed that John was standing in the hallway entrance, watching the two in concern. Tali attempted a smile for her the man she loved before nonverbally shooing him away. As John nodded and left, Kasumi's head pulled off the quarians shoulder.

"Every year, one of Keiji's contacts tracks me down." Kasumi informed her, her eyes glistened with tears. She buried her face into the palm of her hand, trying her best to get a hold of herself. She flinched as she felt Tali's hand tenderly slid up to touch her back.

"Ev...every year the same contact leaves me a new book, wrapped up in gift paper. each...each with a different note written by Keiji himself." She sniffed loudly, her eyes streaming now. "Every year I take this present and place them in a safebox in Nos Astra, so that I never have to look at it without thinking of him."

Kasumi took a deep breath and regathered herself "But, that was well over ten years ago now." she finally spoke, drying her eyes and smiling weakly at Tali, "No point crying over Christmas. Not anymore. I'd like to help to celebrate it with you whenever you're willing to take me in."

Tali laughed softly at the sight of Kasumi Goto she nearly never saw: Kasumi's self doubt. Tali took the woman's hands and squeezed them carefully.

"You're welcome here anytime, Kasumi, you know that." She assured her, her thumbs rubbing the top of Kasumi's hand "You're my friend, one of my best friends. Why would I ever, _ever_ say no to you?"

Kasumi Goto shrugged,

"Dunno," she said quietly, smiling through her tears. "I-I guess..I guess I'm just being stupid."

"Yes, you are."The Quarian agreed cheerfully.

The two women looked at one another then burst out laughing. They had to be the most ridiculous pair of friends in the history of the galaxy. A quarian who could never tell a lie and steal to even save her life and a Human who was a thief at the highest skill. Hard to believe that, under Shepard, two very, very different personalities could become such quick friends.

There was a knock on the door and the two women exchanged glances. Kasumi smiled and stood up first, drying her eyes. Her mask of joy once again masking the sorrow as she walked over to the door. She opened it and peaked through. There was a squeal from Kasumi and an annoyed grunt.

"Look who decided to drop by!" Kasumi announced as she stood aside and ushered in a amused looking Garrus Vakarian, in his arms a bundle of gifts. He was out of his Santa suit and now dressed back in his combat armor. Being an active duty Spectre meant being prepared at all times.

"Saint Niccrus... so glad you could come." Tali said finally, voice dripping with sarcasm. Garrus merely shot her the turian equivalent of a grin.

That was how her and Garrus got along. While John considered Garrus to be his Kasumi, Tali was always uneasy with him. He went from a C-Sec cop to the bone, meaning a prejudice jerk to those who were stereotyped as trouble, to a vigilante with zero regards to safety and forethought and finally to a Spectre who was more loose with the rules then Shepard ever was. And John was very loose with the rules as it had been.

While she was uneasy with dealing with him, she certainly respected him, liked being around occasion, mostly.

"Ahh.. come on now, Tali." He drawled, taking a step forward as he entered the home. "There's no need for sarcasm, It's Christmas, Didn't you miss me?"

Tali stared at him. Hard.

"About as much as I miss the Reapers." She returned, still trying to intimidate the turian with a surprisingly amount effect ,"Come on in," She finally invited, "I'm sure the kids would love to talk to you about their little visit. just in time for a sugar rush."

Garrus chuckled as he placed his presents down by the tree "Oh, yes," Garrus agreed almost reluctantly,"I look forward to that, just make sure Marissa is unarmed okay?"

Again, Tali stared. It was only the one time Marissa got her hands on firecrackers, and that stupid little child deserved fully what her daughter did to her. Making fun of her being human was nearly a capital offense in her books.

"UNCLE GARY IS HERE!" Kasumi called out to the kitchen. sudden eruption of excitement came from the kitchen.

"Kasumi," Garrus said lowly over the chants of 'Uncle Gary' coming from the girls coming ever closer to the adults. "Of all the people I've come to hate over my many years of life, I think I hate you most of all."

Tali giggled as Kasumi bowed her head slightly and saluted the turian.

It wasn't long before John came out of the kitchen, both of his daughters dragging him out with them. The adult grinned at his turian friend and nodded. Garrus nodded back and lowered himself down on one knee. He waited as the two girls over to him, in his hands, two presents just for them. He hugged the girls and then stood up, messing their hair.

"There you two go," Garrus said, handing both of the presents to Marissa and Narja, adding with a smirk, "Whatever your dad tried to pawn off on you isn't nearly half as awesome my present."

The two girls laughed, eying their father , who was shaking his head in mild amusement.

"Narja, Marissa open those later, okay?" Tali said gently taking the boxes and lacing them under the tree. "how about you and Marissa take Aunt Kasumi out to see the snow fall. I'm sure untie knows plenty of fun things to do out there."

Kasumi looked up to Tali who met her eyes with a bright inviting smile. It wasn't everyday Tali was up for trusting her children's safety without her around. Plus Tali was pretty certain Kasumi was past the whole stealing her babies routine.

"Yes, come along children, and put on your coats!" Kasumi said, jumping out of her seat and striding towards the front door, waiting for the girls to run after her. "I want to hear all about this turian Santa Claus. I bet he was pretty much ugly as sin compared to the human one."

Garrus narrowed his eyes at the comment. looking ready to tear into Kasumi as she and the kids skipped out of the house. John slapped his hand on the turians shoulder and turned him around.

"Garrus, why don't you go get yourself comfortable in the kitchen," Shepard suggested as he caught the 'we need to talk' look from his wife, "you can meet my mother, plus I'm sure Shala'Raan would want to commend you on your Santa skills."

The Spectre clicked his mandibles together in thought of the offer.

"Oh, alright then." He decided,waking down the hallway, "Perhaps I'll reminisce with Captain Shepard about the time you picked up a Varren STD from Afterlife.."

As Garrus passed by the married couple, John turned back to Tali. The moment they were alone, Tali's arms wrapped around her human tightly. John widened his eyes, but fell in the embrace, his hands resting around the small of her back.

"Tali?" John asked gently, his hands gently running through her long silky grayish black hair.. Tali didn't respond in any way other then to squeeze him tighter. She wasn't crying, He would have known, she would've made a noise or quivered against him. This time she just stood there, as if had he moved an inch, she'd lose him forever.

"Promise me you won't die." She finally said sniffing, her face buried into his chest so hard that it jumbled up her words. Shepard sighed. This had to have been the thirtieth time that the two of them talked about this topic.

"Tali, we have this conversation more times then I care to admit." John mumbled quietly, but still not moving from his wife's embrace.

Tali looked up, rage in her expression evident. Shepard winced. As much as he loved his wife, as much as he thought she was breathtakingly beautiful in the moment she first showed him her face. But when she got that look on her face. The look where her teeth were bared and looking for a victim, he wished to every deities imaginable to have her back in her helmet. At least then she couldn't give the impression that he was going to be her next meal...

"Promise me, you big bosh'tet!" Tali hissed at him, her eyes wide and furious at the casual blow off her husband made about the subject. "Promise on Marissa and Narja's life that you won't be running around doing suicide missions whenever you get bored!"

"You make it sound like I went into the Omega 4 Relay just for a chuckle." He mused. In return Tali scowled, Her hands reached up and grabbed the scruff of his shirt, pulling his head down to meet hers. She kissed him softly.

"Shepard, almost all of your friends are bad influences on you." Tali spoke, Her hands letting goof the shirt.. "Last thing I would want is you tagging on a mission with Garrus or doing some work with Zaeed or... or fight duels for Wrex's amusement!"

"Alright then, I promise, again, no more stupid things, I can't promise I won't get into another fight." Shepard said, slapping the palm over Tali's mouth in order to stop the "But I promise I won't charge head first. I have priorities to my family first, Okay?"

With an exhale, Shepard let go of his wife's mouth. To his surprise, Tali was smiling at him coyly.

"Thank you John," She whispered, pressing her lips to his cheek, "I love you."

Her husband merely smiled and held her in place. Together they ignored the laughter in the kitchen and the laughter from outside the house. This was their moment. A moment just for the two of them. She liked these moments of peace. It seemed as if as the girls grew up, they got less and less of these moments together. Well, at least until they reached their teenage years as John liked to point out. Then the girls would do what they could to stay away from them.

"Well..." John said, play yawning, "I guess I will resist their advances to commit murder and other acts of fun when they all arrive."

"Good..." Tali agreed before blinking, "wait,what do you mean 'When they all arrive'?"

John grinned, his voice breaking into a low rumbling chuckle.

"I didn't just invite Kasumi and Garrus and my parents you know." Shepard explained, his grin only growing wider and wider for the quarian now shrinking away "I invited everyone, babe."

Everyone?" She whispered faintly. Thoughts of Grunt, Jack, Zaeed and Wrex terrorizing her girls entering her mind. John Cheshire grin grew even wider.

"_Everyone." _He confirmed, letting go of her tight little body and taking her hand.

"So,Wrex in a Santa suit." He demanded, forcing the much bigger human to a standstill, "that was no joke. He's not on Tuchanka..."

"No, he's here." He returned with a mild look of amusement, "I told you love, Christmas isn't half assed as it seems. I celebrate it right." With a chuckle he started to drag her along to the kitchen yet again.

"Now, come on. Mom wants to embarrass you some more,Mother-in-law's duty and all..."

As Shepard continued to talk enthusiastically with the thought of the verbal torture about to happen to the quarian at the hands of two humans and a turian with half a face, Tali groaned. Maybe she shouldn't have spoken so soon about Christmas.

...

**Annnd done. Hope you liked. I dunno when I'll release another. Soon I hope.I'm addicted to this kind of writing. Haven't done it in a long while. Thanks for reading. See you all next time**

**DarkDanny**


	3. Meet the Krogans

**Another chapter done. I'm happy with it. I hope that you will be as well. Thanks for all the kind encouragement. Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Oh well, time for more Christmas fluff!**

**...**

* * *

**...  
**

**Chapter Three: Meet the Krogans**

**...  
**

If Kasumi loved one thing about Rannoch, it had to be her winter months. It was the fact that here, it snowed properly. Not like Earth where snow was really just ash and radiation particles from the war. Not with everything that happened to her home. Altered forever in her opinion. The Reaper attack had much more serious implications. The conflict put an exceptional strain on the ecosystem of the planet. Carbon levels rose. The ocean levels rose as the global warming effect, once finally under control, was thrown out the window as humans used everything they could get their hands on to fight the machines.

Her opinion was hotly debated one , but everyone who'd survived agreed that Earth was a mess. While the climate had been completely altered after the reapers, It was projected to be only a temporary matter. But that was a claim made six years prior and still the homeworld hadn't gotten better.

She sighed as she mourned for her planet But Rannoch. Rannoch was nearly perfect. And as of right now, She couldn't have thought of a better way to spend her time on this world. Playing with her adopted nieces, building little snowmen and women and engaging in a onesided snowball shoot out With Marissa.

It was a perfect distraction from everything from Earth, from her memories, from Keiji. There was a pleasant sense of peace that Kasumi had longed for on occasions. Somewhere away from the stress of her high risk heists and master plans. Rannoch was a world that she could get use to if she wanted to stay, if she was allowed to stay. The quarians weren't exactly a people keen on outsiders at the moment.

Opportunist had been showing up on the planet. Smuggling Narcotics, Guns, illegal tech. All the things that could destroy a newly independent species. It had gotten so bad that John had gotten himself reinstated as a Spectre and begun making sure that things on Rannoch maintained order for the sake of development. For survival.

While the citizens of Rannoch were ecstatic. Tali was not at all impressed. She stayed with Auntie Raan with the children for a good three days. Not that it changed anything. Tali knew it was futile effort. When John had his mind on something important, he didn't consult anyone. He just did it. No questions asked. Tali got over it. John could do no harm in her books.

Out of nowhere, a large snowball hot the back of her uncovered head, causing the woman to sputter and scream a very loud "Yabai!" She turned right around and found head of curly chestnut hair bobbing over the snow. Marissa looked up a big grin o her face a a handful of snow tightened into a ball.

Oh... it was so on.

Kasumi grinned evilly at the little human girl as she went running as far and as fast as her little legs could care her. It was in vain though. within seconds The Thief easily caught the child and rained on the girl a barrage of tickles, Making the child scream and giggle and fall flat into the snow trying to escape.

The older woman joined in, she too fell into the snow and stretched out yawning. Together they laid in the snow, watching the snowflakes fall gracefully onto the two of them. So peaceful. this life seemed very appealing. she could understand why Shepard hadn't been off world in three was like living in a quiet paradise.

As the silent minutes passed by between them, the cold became more and more felt through her scalp. Kasumi sat up and again, she stretched her bones out as she stood back up properly. She smiled as she saw little Marissa reach out towards her.

"Auntie, why don't you live here with us?" Marissa asked as Kasumi lifted her up from the snow and brushing the little girl off. Her small voice of curiosity present for her.**  
**  
The thief knew where this was gong to go. Marissa was thinking that her aunt was just like her daddy, easy to trick. Easy to get Kasumi to gather her assets and personal mementos and move to Rannoch. As much as it would be appealing. If Tali knew that not only the father of her children and now her best friend was falling left and right for her daughters sweetness she'd probably have a stroke.

As of lately however, the idea of emigrating to Rannoch became more and more of a good one to her.

"Well, I have a very busy lifestyle." Kasumi reluctantly explained carefully as she wrapped her arm around her niece, "I really do want to be here more but with everything going o-."

"Mama and daddy don't want you?" Marissa asked as Kasumi pulled a small toque out of her armor pockets and covered the little girls head. With a small sigh for the child her bent down giving the girl a kiss on her cheek.

"Of course they want me!" Kasumi reassured the girl who was looking at her aunt with a pout written on her face, with a mild smirk she added "I'm there for your birthday right?"

The girl kept the look on her face but finally relented and said, "Yes.."

"I'm there for your birthday your sisters birthday, your parents birthdays, their anniversary. Christmas." Kasumi pointed outs, listing the times she was around on her hands, with a mild grin, she added, "do you know that if this holiday is successful, I may be able to take you two down to Earth and celebrate Halloween?"

"But Narja can't eat Earth candy, It's not fair to her!" Marissa protested, sounding very peeved with Kasumi for seemingly forgetting that her little sister could get really sick from that careless idea,

Kasumi nearly melted. She may have been human but Marissa Shepard seemed to be more like her quarian mother every time she saw her. She didn't want to have any fun if it meant her baby sister wasn't able to be with her, enjoying it just as much as did. It was absolutely adorable to her.

"Doesn't mean she can't dress up!" Kasumi returned still smiling for the girl's kindness, "It doesn't mean she can't pull some tricks. and you know what? I know a few quarian settlements on Earth and turians live their too, we could trick or treat in those areas just for her!"

"I guess..." The girl said, still uncertain with the prospect "still not fair that she can't."

Kasumi shook her head. Somehow the Shepard's had raised a human with the quarian traits of self sacrifice and forethought to others rather then her own needs. and then there was Narja. She was truly her father's child. Fiercely independent, if you had noticed the physical differences you would have swore that the girl was human.

Speaking of Narja, where in the world was she? Kasumi looked around The little girl was gone She looked around at the snow and found a pair of small pair of quarian feet heading up towards a hillside. Kasumi took Marissa's hand.

"Come on you." Aunt Kasumi said squeezing her hand. Attempting to not look too worried for the girl. "Let's go grab your sister and go home. I bet momma and Dad finally made us some breakfast."

Marissa smiled, that sounded good.

...

* * *

...

Not far from Kasumi and Marissa. Narja was stumbling through the snow. It was the first time she had been in the snow. Her immune system treatments had finally taken to effect. She had no need for a bubble in her home, but when she was outside playing it was her life.

Much to her surprise, Narja tripped on her own feet and stumbled into the snow with a light giggle. The sensation of snow felt amazing, even through the winter jacket her mama had gotten her for the season she could still feel it. Slowly she belly crawled through the snow. She wanted to be just like daddy. a soldier. Not frightened of everything. Always ready to be relied on. Maybe even have 'Rissa depend on her for a change!

As she grinned to hersef but her older sister submitting to her orders she did not notice the wall of flesh she had bumped into. Slowly she looked up. She widened her eyes at the sight.

It was a giant! one from the stories that her daddy read her during bedtime. But, this one looked much more fearsome then the ones he described in the. Narja stood up, wringing her hands as she tilted her head upwards to look into the creatures small, blue eyes.

"A quarian child." The giant mused as she took a step back from him, "Must be my Battlemaster's spawn. He always had a fascination with weaker species."

"What are you! You look strong!" Narja asked, her voice in awe at the sight of the giant.

The massive beast stared back hard at the girl before finally, he reached out and grabbed the girl, holding her only by the collar of her jacket. The beast curled his reptilian lips up, revealing a row of razorlike teeth as his blue eyes looked over the child.

The Krogan snorted, "Of course I'm strong,I am Grunt of Clan Urdnot." The giant finally said, boasting to the small child like as if she had challenged his manhood, "I'm krogan. I kill Reapers, I kill Collectors, I kill Thresher Maws. I kill everything that throws itself at me and expects to live. Can you say the same, runt?" He challenged the girl.

Narja stared blankly at Urdnot Grunt. Finally the little girl did something she hadn't ever expected from something so pitifully weak. The little girl giggled. The quarian cretin giggled at the sight of clan Urdnot's finest warrior. The krogan growled lowly at the child.

"Put Shepard's daughter down, whelp or else I'll let him turn you into a belt." A gruff voice came from behind the two if them. Grunt turned around and found himself looking at his clanleader, Urdnot Wrex who was approaching him and the child.

The glare was unmistakable. Grunt had better set the girl do it or face the wraith of two seasoned warriors and a mother who was scarier then both of them combined.

Grunt listened to the clanleader and set the girl back on the ground. The moment he did, Wrex shoved the genetically superior krogan behind him. He approached the child and placed a heavy hand on to Narja's shoulder. The small child looked up at the new krogan with just as curious eyes, this time however she had a big smile

"We're friends with your father and mother, Child. Are they with you?" He spoke to the baby girl in the friendliest tone Grunt had ever heard from the clanleader, The girl shook her head and crossed her arms behind her back. she bounced nervously on her toes.

"No sir." Narja returned, echoing the long taught respect her mother and father taught her. Wrex grunted and huffed impatiently, His eyes scanning the area.

_"Narja! Narja sweetie! Where are you!" _A high cry came from the other side of the hill, catching the krogan's and the quarians' attention. Narja's bioluminescent eyes looked towards the direction and at a fast walk she went towards the sound of a very distressed sounding aunt. She only looked back once to find that the krogan's were Standing still, merely observing the child as she fled their presence.

When she noticed that they were not following she stopped and turned right round. Placing her hands on her hips she emitted in a high pitched, and an even more annoyed voice, "This way mister Krogan, Aunt 'Sumi is callin' me!"

She turned and ran up the side of the hill, not paying attention or even fearing the fact that two of the most powerful krogan warriors in the galaxy was charging after her.

"She trusts too easy," Grunt observed in a low growl as they tried to keep pace with the girl. "My battlemaster had better not have mellowed since he settled on this quiet world."

Wrex growled lowly at the statement. His loyalty to the human that virtually inspired the birth of the reunification of the Krogan was telling him to tear Grunt to pieces. The Commander didn't deserve such pouty bitching that the whelp was giving him behind his back.

"Shepard had been fighting long before you were even genetic material in a syringe whelp, He'll clean the floor with you. And if the turian, Vakarian is there, it'll be worse." Wrex growled back, pushing the younger Krogan behind him as he followed the girl over the girl heard the conversation and turned her head completely round, her eyes full of excitement at the mere mention of Garrus.

"Uncle Gary?" Narja said, her eyes wide with enthusiasm. Wrex laughed lowly at first, picking up in enthusiasm until it was a full blown belly laugh. Grunt merely snorted, the only thing he found amusing about turians was when they were being dismembered.

"Uncle Gary," Wrex repeated, lifting the girl up and carrying her in one arm properly as they reached the top of the hill, "I like this child already. That turian needs a good degrading nickname!" He cried out enthusiastically, the remark earning a sweet smile from Narja.

As they left to find the human call. Neither of the two massive warriors, nor the child noticed the Justicar following them at a slower pace. Her head tilted at the peculiar trio.

...

* * *

...

"AUNT 'SUMI! AUNT 'SUMI!"

At the sound of her name being called, Kasumi Goto looked up from the trail of feet and towards the familiar voice. It was Narja. She sighed and exhaled deeply, the worry of Tali shredding her to pieces disappearing completely. Thank the ancestors.

"Narja where have you been!" Kasumi nearly chastised the girl. Before she could go on, she took notice of the company the little girl was keeping. Two krogan's. One rather weathered looking, the other. Massive with bright blue eyes that were staring right back at her like they were scanning a potentially threat.

"Grunt?" She whispered taking a step or two forward. The massively built Krogan grunted.

"Kasumi Goto," Grunt grumbled back, eying the human carefully. "fast, exceptionally talented with a blade and close quarter combat." With a morbid sounding laugh, he added, "Still would fall to my Shotgun."

Kasumi rolled her eyes as she lifted Narja up, pressing her lips to her cheek.

"Nice to see you too." Kasumi sarcastically bit back before turning to the older looking Krogan, "you must be Wrex," She added, "older, much more intelligent then "I need a big gun to convey feelings" over here."

The krogan barked out a laugh at the expense of the younger warrior,

"I like you already," Wrex boomed out, surprising Marissa into hiding behind their aunt, "Yeah, I'm Urdnot Wrex, ruler of Clan Urdnot."

"Who'd you leave in charge?" Kasumi had to ask thanks to her insatiable curiosity. "I don't mean to stereotype but don't Krogans take absences from Tuchanka as a chance to fill the power vacuum."

Wrex stared at the young woman. He appeared to be weighing her words before he made any sort of response.

"Stereotypes are only created because they have to be true at some point." He finally informed the woman, "Yes, you are correct, Krogans aren't known for leaving unseated power unattended, so I left my idiot brother in charge for a few days." With a humorless laugh, he added. "with several of my most loyal men watching him carefully."

"Plus the others know I'm not dead." He continued with a mild smirk on his crocodile like face, "I ask one favor from Shepard and his crew, my friends, and I'll have my power back as quickly as it was taken."

Kasumi tsked playfully as she messed Narja's hair, making her giggle and made a futile attempt to tickle her aunts sides.

"Well, you could get his friends, Zaeed and Garrus and the lot." Kasumi expanded, giving the Krogan a smirk right back as she let Narja back down "But try to recruit Shepard to the cause and Tali will shred you two into Verran food. Her man has priorities now, These ones." The Thief said gesturing to the girls, "No more stupid things like jumping into the Krogan DMZ. Or fighting Thresher Maws for a chuckle."

The human gestured to the Krogans to follow her. So together, the group headed back across he field where the Shepard home waited for them in the distance. They walked in relative quiet as the Wrex and Grunt mused about what they would find behind the walls. A domesticated Shepard seemed like a fate worst then death for him.

"Behind each powerful man is an even more powerful woman." Kasumi mused to herself, loud enough for the others to hear. "Well, I should have known Tali would end up like this. She was raised for twenty something years to not be selfish. Shepard was the first thing in her life she could lay claim on and defend him jealously."

"Good on her. The way a mate ought to act." Wrex agreed as he looked to notice that the girls were struggling to maneuver through the snow, he snorted and hit Grunts arm, pausing the younger krogan in his tracks.

"Grunt, make yourself useful for change and let the kids ride on your back." He ordered. Grunt widened his blue eyes at the older Krogan. He looked as if he had been ordered to be a babysitter for krogan children.

"Nice to know you're the one in charge." Kasumi chuckled as she watched her girls screamed in excitement and begun to climb all over the massive Krogan as if he were a jungle gym.

Wrex laughed darkly.

"He may be the perfect Krogan, human." Wrex returned with a wicked looking sharp grin for Kasumi, "But age and experience beats breeding, every time."

...

* * *

...

"So there I was, crouched down and kind of frightened at what I got my turian ass into," Garrus said to a captivated Hannah and Shala'Raan, "Doctor Micheal was being manhandled by some thugs. I went into the situation with the intention of doing something rash, killing them perhaps." Garrus leaned back into his seat at the kitchen table, resting his legs on table.

John rolled his eyes and downed the last of his wine. At least this time Garrus wasn't embellishing the truth. At least he wasn't making claims that he wiped out a ward to protect the good doctor. Shepard wouldn't have put it past the turian to do it either. Since becoming a Spectre it seemed to him that Garrus had felt the need to compare himself to Shepard every so often.

It wasn't necessary. Garrus was a damn good Spectre. What made him great, probably better then himself was the fact that he wasn't tied to anyone. He didn't have a family of his own, he didn't have a loved one, he didn't' have connections. Everything he did was purely him and the mission. No complications, just murder.

That was what worried the Human Spectre. Garrus was at risk at losing himself completely into his work. He could potentially become Nilius , killing and using civilians as hostages to escape Justicars like Samara's judgment. Or worst. He could become Saren. He trusted his friend. he really did. Garrus had his back just as often as Shepard had his. But that didn't stop the worry from existing.

"I was just so sick of all the red tape garbage I went through my whole career but when I got into a real situation I froze." He admitted, his eyes softened as though embarrassed to admit that the Spectre was scared.

Garrus grabbed the glass of turian ale off the table and took a swig. There was a lapse in his storytelling, giving John a moment to stand up to go refresh Tali and his glasses of wine. He smiled as he noticed Tali's soft eyes follow him across the kitchen. damn near eight years they had been together and still Tali's eyes watched his every move. He was surprised that she hadn't carried a tranquilizer gun in case he unexpectedly decided to bolt.

"But then Shepard, Alenko and... Williams charged into the clinic" The turian continued, crossing his arms in a fashion eerily similar to that of mercenary warlord Zaeed Masssani, "by then I was embarrassed that Shepard burst in and already had the situation under complete control. So, in my foolish naivety or need to have...pissing contest, I think what you humans say?" He queried, quickly getting a nod from Hannah.

"Well I stood up, I shot the guy holding Chloe hostage, clean shot through the head, I was pretty proud of it too." Garrus remembered as John took a seat back next to his wife, "But then I remembered that others were right there, guns drawn at both myself and the good doctor."

"What happened?" Shala asked curiously, leaning forward. Stories that pertained to the closest thing to a daughter she ever had.

Garrus smirked a nice big turian style smirk,"Well, Shepard shot them down for me," Garrus stated as he looked at John. Suddenly the turian slapped the table four times yelling out,** "BAM BAM BAM BAM."**

Tali jumped in her seat and scowled at the bosh'tet's intense desire for dramatic storytelling. Her husband merely laughed and leaned back into his seat as he ignored Tali's smack on his knee.

"The next thing I knew, I had a pissed off Commander Shepard in my face yelling at me about endangering a civilian's life so recklessly." He continued, eying his best friend and grinning, "That wasn't the last of it. Then he preceded to lecture me about restraint after we got the Normandy. Man that was kind of intimidating, it was like I was five again and my father was yelling at me for setting our houses deck on fire."

"He was right at the time," He finished with a slight chuckle, turning his attention back to Hannah, "but... in hindsight it was kind of odd to hearing that lecture from a guy who'd headbutt a Krogan out of spite."

The kitchen burst out into a mixture of gasps and laughter. Shepard too chuckled, unconsciously rubbing the impact point that stunned the Krogan. "He was asking for it." Shepard said over top of the laughter, "Jerk was talking about my Krogan like he was worthless. I wasn't going to stand for that."

"Well at any rate," Garrus said as the laughter died down slightly. "I knew the moment I first really met Shepard, I finally met my... what's that human term... Heterosexual life partner."

The kitchen again erupted into room. Garrus' mandibles formed into a smirk as he gulped down the glass of whiskey next to his ale and watched as everyone in the room laughed at his statement.

"Of course it wasn't nearly as romantic as Shepard and Tali here," He gestured to the couple, causing Tali to bow her head in embarrassment, "Shepard didn't even make a plan. All he did was walk into a club full of mercs and shoot them until no one was left and then he tore ass to where she was the moment he heard she was endangered by Saren's goons."

Tali and John shared a gaze at one another, a mild ghost of smile for each other. While it had been exceptionally bloody and ended with a lot of dead people. Tali knew she was in love the moment Shepard had taken off his helmet to reveal an attractive face and a tender soul behind his blue, kind eyes.

Not to mention his ass wasn't bad to watch when he took her up to the human ambassador office.

"But still," Garrus sighed regretfully, his beady eyes meeting Shepard's, "some nights when I'm alone or sleeping in the arms of someone, I think of everything I missed out on. Building a home on Rannoch and raising Marissa and Narja together...'

Hannah howled out loud in laughter. The mother was absolutely amused with the implications made by the turian. Shala on the other hand had become very confused with the statement. Garrus and John hadn't struck her as being romantically involved. Shepard snorted and laughed lowly.

"If it wasn't for this damn quarian you and I could have made a wonderful life together." Shepard joined in, gesturing to Tali distastefully, a massive grin for his turian friend. Tali huffed and quickly began to pout at the sudden reversal of treatment her husband was giving her.

Garrus sighed, and rested his talon onto the side of his mandible, watching the male with feigned longing.

"Ahhh, what could have been Shepard, my love." He murmured. Shepard and Garrus erupted into laughter. It had not helped that when they turned the two of them found themselves looking at a quarian woman pushed to the edge.

"That is not at all funny." Tali huffed, crossing her arms definitely. Hannah on other hand was shaking with laughter as she buried her face into her hands.

"Well, Thanks for the insight Spectre." Hannah exclaimed. She laughed again as she looked up to her boy, adding. "It certainly explained why John was gushing all over his new LT, Kaidan Alenko when he first got his posting onboard the Normandy."

"He did? You ...you tramp!" Garrus said, turning to John, flickering his Mandibles in false anger. Shepard couldn't help it. He chuckled as his best friend and mother teamed up against him.

"Well," Shepard finished for the lovesick turian and pressed his large comforting hand over Tali's knee in order to keep her seated, "at least it wasn't your story about reach and flexibility."

Tali and Shala'Raan's eyes met each other, causing Tali to break out into a snorting laugh. the laugh only served to confuse the admiral even more. She chuckled lightly as she tipped her wine again.

"You don't want to know, Auntie Raan. Trust me, It's not pleasant,." The younger woman explained, looking to see that Garrus' mandible flaps opened slightly. but before he could retort he looked towards the living room.

The sound of the door opening but what was audible was two little girls thumping out there and complaining about the cold to their aunt. soon the sounds of little feet came running into he kitchen. It was Marissa with a massive grin on her face through the mound of brownr curly hair. Quickly she bounded onto Garrus' lap and giggled at the fake yelp of pain that escaped the turian.

Marissa looked away and turned to focused onto her father. Her eyes wide in excitement.

"Momma, Daddy." She said, sounding out of breath. "Look what Narja brought home!"

Tali and John looked at each other in mild amusement. That was until little Narja came running into the room. She fell to her knees and hid her face into Tali's silklike robes. Slowly, she looked up into her mother's eyes and smiled much too innocently for her mother's liking.

"SHEPARD!" The loud bellow of a unmistakable voice of a krogan suddenly erupted from the front room.

Before anyone could see him. John Shepard, Reaper killing Spectre nearly flew out of his chair, knocking it aside like he was an excited schoolchild. It didn't matter to him what the other thought however. The massive grin on his face made it clear to Tali and Garrus just who was here.

"WREX!" He voice happily roared out in return, matching his krogan comrades strength.

The krogan and the human met halfway. Both of them were laughing heartily at the sight of one another. Both were ignoring the smirks and stares from both Grunt and Kasumi standing behind the thousand year old battlemaster. John and Wrex met, Their bodies colliding in the sacred bond of brotherhood bathed in their enemies blood.

"Shepard, my Friend!" Wrex shot out again, lifting the Spectre in the arm in sheer excitement. If it had been someone else, The krogan would have committed suicide in embarrassment. Shepard would be the exception to that rule.

"Wrex!' Shepard returned yet again as he thudded back down on the ground. Again the two men roared out into a combined explosive laughter.

"How in the hell you doing, you tough old bastard?" Shepard finally said as his laughter died down and he took a step back to punch Wrex's shoulder affectionately, "Everyone still listening to you on that godforsaken rock?"

Wrex chuckled lowly and let go of the human, punching him right back and making him take a step backwards.

"You can bet your ass you domesticated fool." Wrex shot back with a toothy grin for his comrade in arms, "The threat of you dropping on them keeps the dissenters at bay."

Shepard nodded his head as he wrapped an arm around his massive friends shoulder, leading the bastard back into the kitchen where everyone was. Kasumi and Grunt following them closely. As they entered Tali stood immeditely up to greet her new guests. Wrex stopped in the doorway and gave the kitchen an appraising stare before nodding in approval. He turned his look back over to Tali and grunted in respect.

"Hello again Tali, I've heard you keep this man of yours on a tighter leash then I would have thought you had ." Wrex boomed out as he let go the commander and extended his hand out to shake Tali's. She smiled briefly at John who'd turned his attention towards Grunt.

"Hardly." Tali returned cheerfully as she took his hand. "He's just more prone to listen to reason and forethinking rather then act on instinc- ACK."

Tali found herself completely surprised from the krogan's unexpected embrace. It felt like Wrex had the ability to squeeze the life out of anyone. It left Tali not able to understand how John managed to survive the steel like Grip an enthusiastic krogan had when reuniting with old friends. Tali decided to chalk it up to his implants.

"Bah, Ruined a perfectly good warrior I see." Wrex observed, letting the woman go and turning to nod respectfully to the turian at the table.

"Uncle Garry." Was all Wrex had to say to the former C-Sec officer. Garrus scowled at the krogan baiting him. Shepard chuckled and shook his head as he turned his attention to the silently thoughtful looking krogan standing behind his Clanleader.

"Grunt, It's great to see you again." Shepard begun, Offering his hand to the krogan. The human looked down ad smiled to Narja, who had latched her arm around his leg and stuck her tongue out at the warrior. Grunt blinked and looked at the child briefly. His teeth baring into a frightening leer that made the little girl hide her face into her daddies leg.

"Likewise Battlemaster." Grunt finally said, looking back up. "The little one has your spine. She had the gall to laugh at me."

From behind her husband and youngest, Tali pressed her hand against against her mouth and tried not to giggle too loudly. She had always thought that Grunt was very uptight for a Krogan. This had been particularly the case had anyone questioned his achievements. Something that Narja must have done. Still, Tali kept her eyes on the Krogan, making sure that the warrior stayed in line.

"She did?" Shepard smirked as he wrapped his arm around Narja's shoulders and pushed her around playfully. "What would you like?" He deadpanned as Narja pushed back, "A hug? A little reassurance that you're still that big ol Thresher Maw killin' Krogan I birthed from glass mother?"

Grunt stared at his battlemaster. He was not at all impressed with the utterance of him. Kasumi shook her head in disbelief.

"Good idea daddy Shepard," Kasumi said mischievously, Stealing John's seat next to Tali, "Lets anger the Massive organic war machine, Best. Idea. Ever!"

Shala, who was nervous from the presence of the Krogan warriors chuckled slightly and relaxed a bit. Shepard on the other glared at the Japanese girl in a failed attempt to intimidate her. With a sigh and a kiss on the top of his wife's head, he stepped away and gestured to Wrex and Grunt.

"Wrex, Grunt. My mother, Captain Hannah Shepard." Shepard introduced. Hannah nodded to the krogan who stood up in respect for the Matriarch of the Shepard clan.

"I've heard stories about the two of you and the thing you and my son killed together," Hannah said with a smirk, "I'm happy to finally meet you both."

Grunt pounded his fists and grinned. He was enthused that Shepard's Paternal line appeared to be just as gleeful about killing as his Battlemaster was.

"So you're the woman who spawn Shepard." Wrex spoke up, crossing his arms and staring at the older woman wearily, "I'm not sure if I should congratulate you for raising the biggest non krogan bastard I've ever met, or berate you for making him. By himself he probably killed enough Krogan to form a new clan."

Hannah looked over to her son who shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, as long as John managed to impress you, I'll take the credit." She returned to the Clanmaster. Wrex and Grunt both grumbled out an amused laugh at her words. As the laugh dies, silence fell across the kitchen, only breaking by the girls whispering and giggling to each other.

"Well Pull up a seat, you two." Kasumi cheerfully spoke, gesturing to the Krogans to find a seat and join them, with an evil smirk, she added "Momma and Daddy Shepard are making us some breakfast."

As the children erupted into cheers and the adults murmured positively to each other for the idea of a nice breakfast, Tali and John gave each other a glance that clearly stated how much they hated Kasumi right now.

...

* * *

...

From the hill overlooking the Shepard home where the children played stood a lone figure. A Justicar by the name of Samara held her ground gracefully as she maintained her gaze of to the distance. She was not focused on the home John Shepard built with his two hands, but rather memories from centuries past.

Back when she could drive the curse of the Ardat-Yakshi to the back of her mind while she made the most of her time with her babies before the effects of the condition became prevalent. Back when she could laugh and play and teach her three girls everything she knew while she still could.

Not many had known this, but she had every intention on isolating herself with her daughters as well. She was still their mother, It was the lest she could do for them. Their father bolted when she had learned of the condition her children suffered from. Samara could not have blamed her. Everyone chose their own path. She was not able to handle the strain of raising beings known for destroying people with ease.

But then she ran. and Morinth was born from the rage, that fate had given her. There was no more fond memories after that. When she swore her oath, she left her remaining children behind to raise themselves. They hated her. they just had to. and it was something that Samara knew that she fully deserved from them.

As her attention returned to her surroundings, She couldn't help it but smile faintly as her hand touched the top of what looked like a crude human made of snow. Snow, a simple crystallized precipitation. Yet it had a universal meaning between asari, human and quarian children and their parents. It was a symbolization of purity, of innocence that unified the three distinctly different species.

Children loved it. At least until they lost the thing that made them children.

Again she turned away and onto the estate's home. Shepard and her had not seen each other in nearly five years. They kept in touch, usually a letter every other week filled with stories of their adventures. Shepard's usually being much more domestic then hers. She had photos of his little one and of his mate. Such a beautiful soul she was. Loyal, honest intelligent. naïve at times, but no one was perfect.

Unlike John Shepard. The young quarian and her were not friends, Not by any means. It seemed to that Tali had apparently harbored an intense dislike to the lifestyle that Samara had dedicated herself to. It was not her fault that she felt this way. The quarian mantra was for the preservation of life, meaning that they were a people willing to see the shades of grey for the sake of their survival.

Then there were... Personal reasons why this dislike had been harbored. After the relationship shared between John and Tali became publicized on the Normandy Samara had noticed that Tali had a personal possessiveness of the man. It wasn't a bad thing in her eyes. Possessiveness was born through loyalty to a mate. An admirable trait in Samara's eyes.

But as admirable as it was. Tali was plagued with uncertainty. With low self-esteem from the suit she was imprisoned inside of. As a result, for a while the poor woman became very suspicious of of the female gender. But it palled in comparison when she learned that John was regularly conversing with the asari. It took many hours of convincing but in the end Samara convinced the poor child that she, nor anyone on board the vessel had the desire to steal the man that she loved.

But, having read the letters and seen the holo's of their children from John it was really Samara who was privately envious of the quarian woman. She was luckier then she could ever truly comprehend. She had a mate who loved her. two beautiful, healthy children, family that loved and respected her.

All things that the solitary life of the Justicar lost or gave up to actively peruse the murder of her own daughter,

"Mother?" A soft, uncertain trill came from behind the Justicar. The asari turned around and found herself staring into the warm eyes of her middle child. Samara returned the look with a fond, thoughtful smile. Her elder daughter, Rila was behind her, carrying several packages.

"Falere, I apologize, I was drifting into old memories. A mother's lamenting for childhood she could not provide her children." Samara admitted, her tone rueful as she gestured to the markings of children laying in the snow.

"By the Goddess, Mother. Stop being so dramatic." Rila snapped out, rolling her eyes at the remark. "Your Justicar act isn't going to work on either of us. So drop it for everyone's sake."

With a reproachful look to her older sister, Falere nodded in agreement, albeit hesitantly.

"Rila is correct. No matter how... crudely, she says it." Falere spoke, trying to maintain peace between the mother and disgruntled Rila. "We're not your prisoners or victims, we're your daughters first, your burden second."

Samara turned away from her daughters and knelt onto one knee to inspect the markings in the snow left by a child. It was a 'Snow Angel' according to her studies on her way over to the planet. An imprint of perfection of innocence that The young ones still had in their life.

The woman grazed the image and stood back up. Memories of the time before her oath still freely roaming. Once she got to the Shepard home she would have to ask for a few minutes of peace to herself to recollect her memories. She just hoped that her hosts would be generous to allow her request.

"I know." Samara agreed finally standing back up "Spending so many years as a Justicar has it's influence. I will try to be more warm."

As she watched her mother tilt her downwards into a brooding silence. Falere pressed the parcels in her hand into Rila's chest and wandered over to her mother's side. With a tender care she wrapped her arms around the slim waist of her mother. She smiled as she nestled her head into her shoulder. The mother looked up and smiled at her daughter slightly.

"I was reminiscing about Rila's twentieth third birthday." She spoke up, resting her chin into her little girls tendrils. "We spent in a snowfall similar to this. Both of you girls had buried Mirala under the snow. She had me in panic for a full ten minutes."

Falere laughed loudly, recalling the incident vividly. Little Mirala was being a massive pest to her older sisters so they dealt with her the only way they could. By making her disappear. When her mother discovered what they did, Falere and Rila wasn't able to hear for a weak from the amount of lecturing they had been subjected too..

Samara joined the laughter as well, albeit more subdued then her vibrant Ardat-Yakshi child. Rila on the other hand wasn't smiling. She stood behind the embracing mother and daughter and ignored and suppressed the sudden thought of joining them.

"Hard to remember Morinth being such fun." The eldest daughter spoke aloud.

Samara cringed and let go of Falere. She turned back and faced Rila who stared right back at Samara challengingly.

"Morinth is a name I wish for you not to remember about her." Samara flatly told both of her daughters, her authoritarian voice coming back to chastise Rila in particular. "Remember the time before she left. Remember all the good you had with her. Do not dwell on the evil she succumbed to."

Rila glared darkly at Samara Nothing but hate and disgust was convey to her mother. How dare this sorry excuse for a mother demand that Rila was not entitled to free thought? It was one of the last freedoms she had! Rila stalked up to the Justicar, and in an act that surprised the mother and sister, Rila shoved Samara aggressively.

"You dammed hypocrite!" Rila nearly snarled at Samara, who stood solidly despite the shove. "You dwell on it for 400 years. you dwell on it for the past 10 years since you sent Mirala to the embrace of the goddess. But if Either Falere or myself give thought of her darker side, you chastise us?"

"Rila, Be quiet." Falere said through gritted teeth. The younger girl stood in front of her mother defensively, a sickening dark blue biotic haze gently rolling over her body as she focused the tip of her power at the offending Rila.

"No, Falere, Rila is correct." Samara murmured, placing her hand on her daughters shoulder in an attempt to keep the middle child pacified. "I have been hording the terrors of what she did." She admitted carefully. "I do so to spare you the pain. it is the least a mother could do for her children."

With the addition of guilt. Rila nodded, satisfied that he mass murderer posing as a servant of the asari admitted her guilt. Falere. took a step back from her mother, the haze over her fading away.

"We're not your little girls anymore, mother. We are your daughters." Falere tenderly whispered. Samara nodded and turned away to focus her attention back on the home in the distance.

"Despite Rila being a bitch." Falere pressed on ,giving her elder sister a very dirty glare for her tactless rage, "We both love you and we certainly don't want you to think that you need to isolate those nightmares."

Before Samara could react. Her little girl wrapped her arms around her and pulled the mother into a hug from her child she had never experienced in over three centuries. The Justicar training faltered at long last. Samara melted into the arms of her daughter. She wanted to cry. She did. But she just couldn't do so.

"We''ll always remember our little sister.' Falere spoke up suddenly in her naturally soothing tone, her cheek pressed against her mother's shoulder, "We'll remember her kind moments before the addiction, we'll remember how beautiful she was, how kind and loyal and devoted she was to her family. We just want to be aware of our little sister's deeds, no matter how vile."

Samara said nothing. Instead she silently nodded her eyes traveling over and meeting Rila's, making her uncomfortable from the intense focus of her mother.

"Took the time to talk to the human." Rila muttered to herself as she turned away to break eye contact with Samara. Falere looked back up to her sister, looking gobsmacked at the sheer audacity Rila was showing. If she had such a problem with being with her mother then why bother coming?

"I was bound to him and he asked, so I obliged." Samara returned softly, her smile returning despite Rila's mutinous grumbles.

"Besides." She added distantly, "He is strong enough to allow me to confide to him things I swore I would never speak of. Shepard is...'" She paused, her eyes falling away from her children as she looked for the correct words to express her admiration.

"He is much stronger then myself, he bound to a code yet noble in deed regardless. I admire his resolve. I am glad to consider him as a friend." She finished. She held her eyes on the human imprints in the snow. Lost in herself yet again.

Rila and Falere shared an uncertain look each other. The melancholy looking Justicar remained motionless. Falere glance at her older sister and nodded emphatically towards their mother. Rila curled her lips and shook her head. Again her sister glared gesturing violently to Samara.

Rila exhaled and caved into the demand. With care, the Ardat-Yakshi tiptoed through the snow and with great uncertainty, she too placed one arm around her mother. Samara's attention was snapped back to reality and looked to find the new arm around her. She smiled briefly before pulling her children away.

"Falere, Rila. I ask of you to control your urges. I will be compelled to end your existence should you disobey." Samara passively stated to her children, masking the sheer weight of the meaning of her words.

Falere and Rila's eyes widened at the blatant death threat. Before they could vehemently deny that they would be seduced to murder like their baby sister Samara held up her hand. The mask of the Justicar was broken. She shuddered, her face scrunched up like she was being ordered to kill children. Her eyes watered but no tears fell.

"I can assure you that it will destroy me worst then it would you." Samara explained shakily, wiping her eyes furiously. "I already ended Mirala's life, please, I beg of you to spare me from harming you two as well."

"Please," Samara all but begged her babies, "promise me you will."

Rila and Falere nodded wordlessly. Agreeing to their mother's pleas. With a failed smile, Samara nodded back as she reformed her passive expression and gestured to towards the house off in the distance.

"Come now," The Justicar managed to say, her shaken tone restrengthening. " I would like you to meet my friends."

...

* * *

...

**All done. YAY! Anyways as of right now, I'm half done the next chapter to The Future is Uncertain. Let me tell you, this battle scene is holding me up. I generally stick to character drama and keep large scale combat a minimum in my works.**

**For the fans (And Haters) of "Mass Effect: Magic Xbox 360 edition" I have a new chapter on the way. I'll give you a hint about what it's about: A girl with massive Daddy issues.**

**Well, I hope you liked. Drop me a review if possible. Drop a review for anyones work you read. It's the only form of payment a writer here earns!**

**PS If you have a Twitter account. I will be regularly updating story status's You can add me if you like. my username is DarkDanny1. Look for a spiderman avatar and there I'll be, lol**


	4. The Justicar's Family

**I certainly did not mean for this story to take this long to update...**

**...**

* * *

**...**

**Chapter Four: The Justicar's Family**

**...**

"So tell me turian, whose the better Spectre, you or Shepard?"

"You really like making me answer loaded questions don't you? It's Christmas, according to custom, it's good will towards man time."

"So. You would lose then. Seems that times don't change."

Garrus Valkarian squinted at the Krogan egging him on into some sort of same fight. He shook his head and left the living room for the kitchen to get away from the Chieftain. He was not going to go around starting this decade old argument up again.

Shepard rolled his eyes as he sat Narja on his knee. Did they ever discuss anything new? From the moment they all met to this very day . It was always a goddamn competition.. It was kind of sad really. Quietly, John messed Narja's long dark. braidlike hair, earning a squeal and a sharp giggle from his little girl, who then looked up at her daddy adoringly.

"So Narja," John whispered into his girl's ear. "Ya think think we should start doing this every year?"

Narja nodded her head and looked at him as if he was insane to suggest that they never do something as awesome as Christmas ever again. John laughed appreciatively and hugged his little girl tight. Narja rested the back of her head against his shoulder and watched everything only mildly interested, she was surprisingly quiet to John, who had forgotten Little Narja knew the concept of not talking.

Mind you, John couldn't help but worry about it when his kids were overly affectionate and quiet like this. It usually meant they wanted something, or they did something not very good. Either way it was trouble brewing.

"Daddy, the 'izards are scary kinda... 'specially the big one." Narja spoke up, pointing out Grunt who was pounded a bottle of ryncol down like it was water.

The father chuckled slightly at Narja's worry. She was a tough little girl, the thought of her worried and bashful was kind of amusing to bear witness too.

"They only look scary, especially the big nasty looking one, baby girl. they're more soft then Grampa, really." John assured Narja, grinning slightly. "The ugly one." He added, pointing Wrex out to her. "He wants you two in his clan when you're all grown up. Would you like to do that?"

Wrex noticed the description and glared at John, it was a silent "Fuck you, Mammal" unspoken out of respect for not getting his quad ripped off by a quarian mother. John merely grinned.

Narja thought about it briefly, before finally nodding her head, clearly she wasn't aware of what he meant. It did not matter, it was something only he knew of. Tali would have had a fit if she knew that Urdnot Wrex, the bloodiest former mercenary the galaxy ever knew was mapping out her children's future to be just as violent and dangerous as his.

Not that John could blame her.

John and her wanted more from their girls then the lives the galaxy had thrown at the married couple. They wanted them to be in a career far, far away from the violent roles the husband and wife had. They did not want the horrors of the galaxy to overwhelm them. They wanted their girls to be mostly innocent and absolutely happy for as long as possible. It may have seemed like a long shot, but nether were wiling to stray far from that plan.

There was a flash that caught his attention coming out of the kitchen. It was Marissa, on her head was his N7 Helmet her long dark hair flowing out of it. How she found the helmet, John wasn't sure. More surprising than that was the fact she had stolen Valkarian's targeting visor. She was giggling as she bolted through the room like soldier dodging bullets and hid under the coffee table.

Narja looked up and gasped. Marissa giggled wildly as she attempted to take cover and hide from the incoming threat speaking wildly in her native.c Shepard sighed, so much for Marissa becoming a doctor...

Kasumi came out of the kitchen after her shortly after Marissa found a hiding place from her aunt. Dramatically she looked around the room. It was Aunt Kasumi playing her favorite game with her adopted niece. Hide and go seek. Kasumi of course, was a master in the game.

"Where is that Spectre in the making?" Kasumi cried out dramatically "She's been a naughty girl!"

"Aunt Kasumi, you better not be giving anyone plans to join the Spectres!" John heard his wife cry out dramatically from the kitchen. Kasumi shot a smirk at John and turned back to the job at hand: Locating an already located Marissa

Marissa stifled a giggle as she watched her adopted aunt searched for her behind the couch. John smirked to himself at Marissa's trouble and nudged Narja playfully. Narja bounced in her lap. a typical quarian nervousness. She looked back at her father with wide eyes.

_"Go and protect your sister from big bad Aunt 'Sumi." _He whispered to her. Narja shook her head and hid her face into John's chest as though she were in trouble.

"Nooooo, Daddy. Aunt 'Sumi is sccarry." She returned rather louder then intended loudly enough for Aunt Kasumi's attention to turn to the girl in John's arms.

Kasumi snorted as she picked up the refusal from the quarian child. She turned around and faced the little one in John's lap and ran over, her hands outstretched as she gripped the little girl and tickled her sides playfully, earning a scream and string of protesting words in broken Khellish.

"You lip off ugly krogan's, an uglier turian and boss your scary mommy and daddy, but you're scared of little ol me?" Kasumi asked, grinning as she wiggled her eyebrows at the small girl. Narja bust out laughing, thinking the movement of human brows was the funniest thing going on Rannoch.

With a pouting look, Narja nodded her head. Her reaction earned a smile and a peck on her cheek from her aunt. There was a sudden bang from under the table. Kasumi again smirked at John briefly before turning to see Marissa standing there tall and wide eyed at her auntie. She turned and bolted towards the front door and launched herself outside to hide away in the snow outdoors.

Without warning, Narja crawled off her father's lap and ran after Marissa as well. She stopped at the door however and turned the lock, trapping her big sister outside in the snow. Kasumi giggled and lifted her little Narja up into her arms and bounced her playfully.

"You, Narja, my sweet, are my newest little hero." Kasumi brightly spoke to her. "Come on, lets go harass Uncle Garrus!"

John watched as big bad Aunt Kasumi wandered back towards the kitchen with Narja clutching her hand tightly. He briefly smiled for them and leaned back, sipping on his eggnog that was half vodka. He sighed and glanced at his watch. Samara and her daughter were probably going to be here soon.

He exhaled nervously. Tali was less than excited at the prospect of a Justicar joining the for Christmas. She had this silly discomfort about Samara, in particular her lifestyle. But that would be nothing compared to what he failed to tell her. That he had invited two Ardat-Yakshi into their homes. Shepard took a giant swig again with the intentions on getting as quickly drunk as possible. Tali would be sweet as pie to the the genetically defective sisters of Morinth but he had no doubt in his mind he was going to get completely cut off from that sweet, sweet sex Tali had with him.

Yup. Him and Misses palm and her five daughters was going to be quite busy for the next two months.

Speaking of hands, as if on queue, he noticed a pair of quarian hands slip around his waist and slid upwards to cup his pecks. There was a sudden pressure against the side of his pulsing neck. Lips, teeth and tongue latched over the spot where his carotid artery rested. There was a purr and a utterance of muffled Khellish that he could make out. Slowly, the hands around his chest slowly lowered in a direction both parties knew would result in some heavy petting.

"Oh Shala'Raan, my one and only true love." John whimpered out as he exhaled slowly. "What if Tali finds out? Surely you have some patience for tonight..."

There was a sudden and enraged feminine yelp, followed closely by a tongue withdrawing from his neck as her teeth bit to draw blood, followed by a loud crack and a blinding white pain in the back of his head. John smirked through the pain; things never changed did it? They had been together for a good thirteen odd years and still Tali'Shepard had a jealous streak as wide as the Normandy.

"Well hello to you, Claws." Shepard mumbled as he dabbed his bleeding neck and felt the hands wrapped around his chest .

Not for long however, Again there was a crack across his head and again he winced in pain. This time however John grabbed his wife's forearms and tugged her on top of his lap. He smirked again this time at the sight of a pouting quarian woman looking like she was on the edge of her sanity. He chuckled lowly and rubbed the small of her back in long circles. John smirked as he heard his wife give an involuntary purr from his attention.

Tali pulled her head back and looked up at him through shimmering luminescent eyes, a slight smile smile across her face for her husband. Slowly she leaned inwards to catch his lips with her.

There was a sudden scream that emitted from the kitchen that broke the moment of affection shared between the married couple. It was Narja, she was out of the living room and bolted straight up to her room, with Kasumi chasing her like she had Marissa. Behind the bolting human and Quarian were the grandparents, Hannah and Shala. Both of them with drinks in her hands and talking quietly amongst each other.

"Keelah," Tali whispered, shaking her head and resting it against his chest. "The girls are so worked up; perhaps we should put them down for a nap or something."

Shepard arched his eyebrow at his wife. Slowly, he smirked.

"I suppose having another child is too much to ask?"

Tali looked up sharply. She thought that it was a joke until she noticed that the smirked dropped off his face, only to reform into an expression of sincerity. Slowly, she returned the smile with one of her own.

"No, it would not be." She returned guardedly as if daring to even be hopeful that he wasn't just joking as usual. "I thought you would never ask me."

John shrugged mildly, still smiling.

"It's been on my mind for a few months now." John admitted to her. Tali nodded and shuffled closer to her husbands broad chest.

"I was in my suit for my girls during their infancy. I will never again be trapped like that." The quarian vowed, rewrapping her soft veil over her long, luscious hairbraids as she peered up to him. She smiled as she added. "How many did you have in mind?"

Shepard rubbed his chin and looked up to the ceiling as though he had to think about. He turned back down and smirked at the woman standing over him.

"Between three and twelve."

Tali's eyes and facial muscles froze at the the prospect of raising Twelve children just to keep John happy. John stared back, his expression attempting to remain serious.

"Twelve..." Tali returned, speaking blankly as she remained lost in the prospects of having to deal with twelve birthdays a year, twelve weddings, at least twelve to twenty four grandchildren to tend to. _Keelah_.

She did not notice John sigh dramatically.

"Fine. How about four?" he pouted with his classic playfulness ever present. Tali's attention turned back to her human, slowly, she smiled, very much relieved at the much more manageable number presented to her.

"Four would be nice," Tali's musings finally formed into words that rolled off her accentuated naturally spoken English. "Perhaps a son if we can get one. I think you may need some more masculinity in this house."

John merely chuckled at her jibe and Tali pulled herself off of her husbands lap and stepped towards the staircase, most likely wanting to see what Kasumi and her daughter were up too. She turned back and saw that John was looking at her, his face contorted into a look of shock from her questioning his obvious maleness. Slowly, her own thin lips formed a bright, endearing smile.

"All that flirting, all those looks you shoot Garrus? I think I finally figured it all out." She finished, a sweet smile still there for John. She blew him a kiss and swayed her hips up the stairs to join, Kasumi Shala and Hannah, leaving in her wake, an annoyed, defensive and slightly aroused husband.

**...**

* * *

**...**

"Mother, could you explain why in the goddess' name didn't you want to arrange for some sort of transportation? Are you truly that cheap?"

Samara chose to ignore the barb against her by her elder daughter, Rila. There was a sudden slap from behind her and a yelp from her child. It appeared that Falere dished out a suitable punishment for her. Samara turned her head back to her children. She allowed them the faintest of smile's before turning back towards the ever clearer Shepard home.

"Walking clears my mind and gives me time to reflect everything, from my past to my future." Samara returned serenely ignoring the bitter annoyance in her elder daughter's voice. "It would help you to empty your thoughts as well, child. I know that your cravings are beginning to surface, unlike your sister."

Rila looked on to Falere, who was looking like the smug bitch she was and rolled her eyes, the only reason she was here was because Shepard apparently had an ass perfected by the goddesses.

Samara paused suddenly, causing Falere to stumble and bump against her mother's shoulder, in reaction and her vision partially obscured by the gifts, Rila bumped against Falere, falling to the snow covered earth with an undignified whelp and profanity.

There stood in front of the asari, was a human child, a little girl armored in her father's combat helmet with locks of dark hair flowing out of its edges. While the matriarch managed to maintain her cool, Falere's eyes widened and suddenly she admitted a high pitched squeal at the sight of the child.

"Awwwwwwwwweeee! How adorable!" Falere emitted, catching the child's attention. She would have ran to the child and hugged her until her eyes bulged out of her head, had Samara's hand had not reached out and grabbed her cloak tightly, keeping her hormonal, infertile daughter in check.

Rila snorted and tried not to curse.

"_Goddess_, You think anything young and has a pulse is adorable." Rila growled under her breath as she attempted to stand back up with her hands still carrying the gifts.

Samara said nothing, she allowed Falere her freedom back and stepped forwards towards the child of John and Tali Shepard, Marissa. Marissa seemed to have received the traits of her quarian mother. She appeared to be rather apprehensive of new people. Samara could not blame her, she was still a child. This was a first introduction.

"Hello, young one." Samara greeted her, giving the same girl a friendly expression of warmth. Marissa went rigid, surprising the asari. She looked almost as if she was standing defensively in front of the door to the home.

"Who are you?" She demanded to know from the matriarch, her voice nearly as hard in comparison to her father's, taking the fact she was barely nine into account.

Samara tilted her head respectfully at the show of protectiveness and, with a long moments of deliberation, the Justicar lowered her head properly into bow and fell onto the show onto one knee. Her head still hung low. Falere and Rila glanced at each other with a disbelief at the sight.

"I am Samara of the Justicar code." Samara introduced herself formally. "You are Marissa Shepard, currently the guardian over the Shepard estate. Am I correct?"

Marissa stared at the asari warrior still bowing respectfully. Silently, she nodded and offered her hand to take. Samara's stern exterior broke and allowed a smile to become present. She took the little girls hand and shook it courteously.

"May you remove your helmet and visor?" She requested gently, her hand falling onto the human's shoulder. "I wish to see your pretty face."

The hard expression on the child's face faltered slightly. Marissa looked from Samara to her daughters, Rila with her narcissistic disinterest to Falere and the gentle encouraging smile. Marissa sighed and took the helmet off and dropped it on the front step and then pulled off the visor giving to her by her turian uncle.

With Marissa's face now exposed, Samara could see light skin, her bright, rare, sapphire eyes, pouting lip and hair that curled ever so slightly.

"I am glad to see that I am right." The elder asari spoke softly to the child. Marissa surprised her with a sudden shake of her head in denial.

"The kids at school don't think so." Marissa countered, sounding bitterly grumpy. "They don't like me, they think five fingers and pale, sick skin... and..and string hair is gross."

Before Samara could explain the many ways why the children she went to school with was wrong in every way, she felt Falere brush by her and knelled on both legs, ignoring the cold and damp to focus her attention properly on the distressed child. Carefully, Falere's hand reached up and gently grazed Marissa's cheek.

"They fear what they do not understand, young one." Falere explained softly to the curious child. "You mustn't give them the satisfaction of your agreement. One day, they will celebrate your difference."

Slowly, Marissa smiled and hugged the eye level asari with all her might, startling Falere briefly before hugging the child back. While Rila turned away from the interaction in quiet disgust, Samara smiled. She smiled despite the fact it made her hurt in more ways then she would allow to be seen.

Had she not have given Falere this curse, she would have been a better mother then Samara could have ever dreamed to be.

**...**

* * *

**...**

***BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG* **

Tali's head hit the top of the oven, hollering "BOSH'TET!" as she winced from the sudden sharp pain. There was a collection of chuckles behind her and the clink of glasses. She turned around and noticed Garrus and John still laughing at her expense. Tali growled sharply, causing the silly giggling of her husband and her husbands pseudo husband.

"I can't even eat these so why don't YOU get this damn Ham and Turkey, you useless, smelly, chubby... _Ape_!" She hissed at John, still wincing at the searing pain in her skull.

John glanced down at his mostly sharp abs and looked back up, his eyes hard.

"Hey." He growled lowly. "I'm not chubby."

He laughed again and stood up, Garrus chuckled too and together they high fived as though he was the funniest thing ever conceived in the galaxy.

***BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG***

Ignoring the sudden _'Oh come on, Sweetheart, Garrus thought I was funny!'_ John had cried out as though it explained everything. Tali rubbed her forehead and left John and his apparent turian lover behind and wandered out to find out what in the many hells was the racket.

***BANG BANG*** "MAAA, 'SARI'S ARE HERE!" She heard her daughter cry out from behind the locked door. Marissa was out there? for how long?

Tali attempted to ignore the sudden urge to panic. What if Marissa was going to get sick from the flu? What if Narja would be infected? Sure it would not be the same disease but Narja had a much weaker immune system then her much more robust human sister. What if it ruined the progress made by her quarian daughter? soon she wound be confined back to her bubble and forced to endure a months of therapy? Keelah, her poor, precious little girl.

She quickly unlocked the door and found herself staring at something much worse then a sick, snot nosed human.

An asari Justicar named Samara.

"Hello Tali'Shepard." Samara greeted politely with the slightest inclination of her head for the quarian. "It has been quite some time.."

Tali reached out and yanked Marissa away from the asari killing machine and the two asari behind her.

"Yes it has, Justicar." Tali returned stiffly, choosing specifically to refer to title only rather than name, after a moment of contemplation, she unblocked the doorway, adding. "Please come in, Justicar. I see you brought guests."

Again the Justicar nodded and stepped inside, glancing around. The Two asari followed her, the one with her hands free smiled slightly as she stood next to Marissa.

"Yes. Tali, these are my daughters, Rila and Falere."Samara introduced. Tali's blood ran cold. Samara's daughters... but they... they were..

"Come, I'll show you my presents, if Narja hasn't stolen 'em." Marissa exclaimed to the asari hovering next to her. The asari smiled sweetly and nodded, accepting Marissa's hand and followed her closely towards the upstairs.

Tali gaze turned away from Samara as she followed the Ardat-Yakshi latched tightly to her child. She did her best to keep her rage and disgust in check. Endangering her children to the vices of an asari disease. John... John was going to pay for allowing this to occur in her home without her being told.

"Falere is just maternal, she's not planning on sucking your little girls brains out, so cool it." Rila snapped out at Tali as she noticed the quarians protective mother instincts begun to kick in the moment Marissa took Falere's hand. Tali turned back and stared at the mouthy asari woman and simply stared hard at her.

"Charming." She retorted back. Tali turned away from the younger asari and back to Samara. Witch a much more respectful tone, she added "Well... welcome to our home, regardless."

Samara smiled suddenly, catching Tali off guard. It was a modest smile but it was one she had seen before whenever... Whenever John was around. Tali turned back only to realize that an arm was suddenly wrapped around her waist.

"Hello, Justicar... Samara, Made it okay?" He greeted with much more enthusiasm then Tali had displayed to her guests.

"Thank you for the greeting, Shepard." The asari returned, turning her attention from the cold quarian to the warmer human. "Yes, we brought gifts as it is customary to do so."

She gestured to the one known as Rila. Rila's eyes were lidded and fixated onto her John as though he was ready to be eaten. Tali, swallowed the knot in her throat and decided there and then to never ever allow John to invite people over without her consent.

"Well you didn't have to, but the girls love surprises. Thank you." Shepard returned, looking naive to the fact that an Ardat-Yakshi was looking at him lustily.

"Yes, I have met your Marissa, she is quite a bit more grown up now." The Justicar mused, she gestured to the rigid asari daughter next to her and added. "This is Rila, I would introduce Falere, however Marissa raced her upstairs."

"Hello." John greeted, waving his hand slightly.

"Hello... _Commander_." The Matron stage asari returned, her voice stressing the simple greeting into an erotically blatant display of this asari's attention. She wanted John, a man taken by her and her alone many years prior.

"If you will excuse me, I am afraid that _My husband_ needs to help me down in the cellar." Tali spoke up at long last. "Garrus and his Krogans are drinking us out of house and home."

Rila smirked at the defensive quarian and slinked away to lay the presents under the tree, rolling her hips as though it was a mating dance. Samara's gaze followed her daughters posturing briefly before turning back to Tali.

"Of course, I shall.. commingle with the others." She returned, stepping back from the married couple. She turned away and followed her daughter.

Tali huffed and gripped John's hand, tightly, she pulled her stupid ape of a husband out of the living room and down the side corridor. She pried open the door leading to the cellar and closed the door . As the descended the stairs, Tali let go of the human's hand and wandered deep into the basement, muttering in violent Khellish at the new situation.

"Tali. I know what you're about to say." Shepard quickly spoke as Tali came back with several bottles of wines and spirits in her hands.. "Samara gave me her word that her girls will be on their best behavior. They'll be harmless... Just... Calm down."

Tali snarled, her sharp looking teeth bared. John faltered and blankly he felt the bottles being shoved into his arms.

"There are two Ardak-Yakshi's in _my home_, one playing with _my children_, the other_ fantasy raping you_, and you expect me to **CALM DOWN?**" She screamed at the top of her lungs, her eyes bulging widely as she stared incredulously at the suddenly frightened looking male.

"We've dealt with worse Tali." He managed to pipe out, hoping to remind her of the old days, only to be cut off with a single piercing glare from his wife. Tali turned away and started to pace furiously

"Yes we have dealt with worse, but that was back before children... Now.. now we have that... _that thing_ playing with our girls."

There was a sudden pressure gripping her arm like a vice. With more force then she expected she was turned around and found herself looking into John's upset eyes.

"Did you like getting called a thing on your pilgrimage?" He questioned his wife, scrutinizing her words. Tali downshifted her eyes and muttered mutinously under her breath. John did not need an answer. He knew damn well how hurt Tali was whenever she recalled how delightful she treated on her rite to adulthood.

"Don't do it to others." He chastised her, ignoring the fact she was refusing to look at him in the eye.

There was a sudden knock on wall next to the door that caused the married couple to jump slightly in place. John let go of Tali's arm and turned his attention to where Samara stood simply waiting for a chance to speak.

"I apologize for the intrusion." Samara murmured, her words for the married couple but her eyes focused onto Tali alone. "I feel that I must reiterate my promise for Tali: I swear your children will be safe. I will gladly kill both my daughters if their thoughts begin to form into deeds."

Tali bit her lip, her eyes widened. Samara would kill her children for her?

She glanced over to John, who did not say a single thing. Instead, he stepped away from his quarian wife and wandered past Samara, not uttering a word as he headed back to play host, leaving the engineer mother and the Justicar mother alone with the elephant in the room.

"I-I just need to know my girls are safe." Tali attempted to explain to the silent asari. "W-What I've seen.. I'm just... scared."

Tali shrugged helplessly. To her surprise, there was a whispered sigh that echoed through the powerful image the Matriarch had designed. Samara stepped away from the quarian and inspected the bottles on the shelf briefly.

"My daughters are sick, they are socially awkward from the isolation, they are, undoubtedly a handful to deal with at times. I assure you however they are not out of my influence. Not like Morinth." Samara explained to the younger woman as she turned back. "They have learned to control their desires for centuries."

She set the bottle of 2117 asari summer wine down and wandered back towards Tali, her hand gripping the engineer' arm firmly.

"Allow them some civility as a host." She requested politely. "Do not worry, I will be your watchful eyes."

Tali nodded wordlessly and watched as Samara let her go and slowly followed John's path back up to the Christmas celebration. Samara was an asari who needed a distraction from time to time. This party would serve as an excellent one..

"Thank you... I don't want you to harm your daughters." Tali finally managed to speak to the haunted mother. "Having raised my girls, I can see just how hard it must have been to destroy Morinth."

Samara paused in the doorway. Her head lowered sightly as memories of Morinth returned to the broken woman.

"Her name was Mirala; Tali'Shepard. I did not destroy a monster." Samara stated distantly, unable to face the new mother. "I murdered my child."

Samara marched upstairs, leaving behind a dazed and teary eyed Tali in her wake.

**...**

* * *

**...**

**Sorry for the long wait. I'm scum. **

**Next up: Uncle Massani makes his grand appearance, with war stories that aren't meant for people under 40, but tells them anyway to the Shepard children because that's the way he rolls. Grampa Shepard also arrives with two special guests.**

**Be sure to review and and alert. I know you're reading this.**


End file.
